St Cecilia's School For The Artistically Gifted (Fantastic Foursome)
by blondie600
Summary: Chris, Dan and Charlie go to a boarding school for Artistically gifted teenagers and love it there but when three new students arrive their lives are turned upside down for better and for worse. Phan and as many other random youtubers I can chuck in :P
1. Chapter 1

"Don't make me gooooo" Dan whines as we pull up to the doors of our school. I sigh at his melodramaticness and push him out the door as my Dad stops the car

"C'mon Dan" I grumble as he stubbornly folds his arms and huffs

"Honestly Daniel your mother will hear about this" Dad jokes, passing him his suitcase

"Haha" Dan mutters as Dad passes me mine

"Well have a good term boys see you in the summer!" Dad says, giving me a hug and shaking Dan's hand "Remember to text your mother Chris, you too Dan" He adds before getting in the car and zooming away.

"I hate my life" Dan groans, dragging his case up the steps and into the grand entrance of 'St. Cecilia's school for the artistically gifted' no I am not kidding you. Dan and I won scholarships here from out old school for Drama and Music and it's pretty cool I must admit Dan's just a lazy shit and expert procrastinator.

"Nice to see you to Daniel" Mr Ashby grins as we pass him

"Sorry about him Sir" I grin, Mr Ashby was our drama teacher and he's the best

"Don't apologise for him Christopher" He replies with a smile "He should be able to manage that at least"

"Nghf" Dan grumbles making Sir laugh

"Thanks for that Dan! See you two on Tuesday!" He replies, waving before heading of in the direction of the teachers wing as we drag our cases up three flights of stairs and down the long hall until we reach our dorm, which is the best one in the school. It's bigger than the others with an amazing view of the lake and stuff plus it's a four man room but there was an odd number of students so it's just me Dan and our friend Charlie.

"Aaaah bed I missed you" Dan sighs, flopping onto it and writhing around in the covers making me laugh

"Really?" I chuckle

"Uhuh" He replies, rolling away from me and snuggling into the sheets

"Ohhh no Daniel get up we have dinner in like 10 minutes and you need to change" I say, pushing him out of the bed and onto the floor

"Ooof" He grumbles as he makes contact with the carpet "What's wrong with my clothes?" He asks, getting up

"You spilt coffee down your shirt remember now come on" I remind him, walking into the bathroom to pee. When I come out Dan's changed into his favourite eclipse t-shirt and is sorting his hair out in the mirror, I run a hand through mine not really bothered there isn't anyone here to impress really but hey Dan likes to look his best permanently. I begin to roll the sleeves down on my colourful woolly jumper when a head of red hair appears in the door way

"CHARLIEEEEE" I yell, jumping over my bed and tackling him to the floor, suitcase and all

"Ooof Jesus Christ Chris" He laughs, trying to escape me and finally succeeding so were lead next to each other giggling "Nice to see you too"

"Charlie heeeeey!" Dan cries falling on top of him, laughing

"For god's sake guys" Charlie groans shoving Dan off of him

"You love it" I chuckle as the bell rings to signal dinner and I push myself of the floor "C'mon we don't want to miss this" I say sarcastically, helping them up, chucking Charlie's case in the room and strolling down the corridor, laughing as Charlie tells us why he re dyed his hair instead of changing it back to his normal colour

"It just… defined me you know" He finished and I rolled my eyes at Dan as we joined the long queue to get some food. Once we do we take our seats at our normal table at the back of the room and are just beginning to eat when the headmaster arrives on the stage and begins to drone on about the new term and stuff. I zone out, daydreaming about what drama project we're going to be doing when something he says causes everyone to start talking

"What did he say?" I ask

"Three new students joining us" Dan replies and I watch curiously as two boys and a girl go up on stage looking slightly embarrassed

"Everyone this is Peter Liguori, Phillip Lester and Jasmine Henderson" The headmaster announces and they all smile into the crowd "I hope you make them all feel welcome" He adds, before shooing them of the stage and finishing his speech. I drink in their physical appearances as the go to get some food. Peter is tallish with curly brown hair and amazing green eyes, a cheerful smile on his face. Phil is a bit taller than him with straight black hair in the same style as Dan, Charlie and me and had big blue eyes and is quite pale which makes his hair and eyes stand out even more. And Jasmine is... wow. She's medium height with long choccolate brown hair which is dip dyed a fantastic purple colour, large blue/grey eyes and a very pretty face and fantastic figure, dimples appearing on her cheeks as she laughs at something Peter has said as they sit down on the free table next to us

"She's hot" I mutter

"Hmm" Dan replies "I… Oh hey Isabelle" He begins but is cut off by the appearance of his girlfriend. She's a lovely girl but recently it seems like Dan hasn't been very into the relationship though he won't tell me why. I spend the rest of dinner talking to Charlie and listening to snippets of the new guy's conversation. I hear they are sharing a room as there were no spare places in the girls room which is slightly confusing but I guess there just friends so no risk of anything happening, not that many of the teachers really care and that, like me and Dan, they got scholarships here also.

"I guess they'll be having Alex's room" Charlie mutters, swirling the straw round in his drink

"Oh yeah I guess, next to us" I reply, Alex was two years older than us and graduated last year and has gone on to join a record deal and is currently working on his first album. He's also Charlie's best friend and Charlie misses him a lot I can tell "Have you heard from him?" I ask

"Yeah I saw him a few times over the holidays but he's real busy" Charlie mumbles, looking sadly across the dining hall

"Okay Dan its fine I haven't thought it was working lately either" Isabelle says, smiling sadly at Dan and kissing his cheek "I hope we can still be friends" She adds before walking out the room as the bell rings

"Thank GOD" Dan sighs, stretching as we stand up

"I thought you liked her?" I say, twiddling my fingers

"Naah not that much" Dan admits, running a hand through his hair "Oh shit sorry" He mumbles as he walks into someone and I realise that its Phillip, the new guy

"Urrr… not it's um fine" He stutters, blushing

"Phil you coming?" Peter shouts a bit down the hall

"Yeah Peej Im coming" Phil shouts back, scampering of down the hall glancing back at us before beginning to ascend the large staircase.

"Okaaaay" Charlie says raising an eyebrow as Dan stares after the black haired guy "Who's Peej?"

"Peter Im guessing" I reply, walking up the stairs two at a time

"Why call him Peej?" Charlie wonders

"I don't know Charlie" I sigh, wondering down the hall "Dan come on" I yell, noticing my friend is wondering behind us looking dazed

"What's wrong with him?" Charlie wonders as we arrive at the door of our room

"Nooo idea" I reply, unlocking the door

"PJ NO" I hear a voice shout from the room next to us and me and Charlie back up and see the door to the room next to us is open and see Jasmine charging at Peter who's holding a bra above his head

"Aww c'mon Jazz" Peter chuckles waving it around as Jasmine jumps up trying to get it back

"Peej leave her alone" Phillip sighs, getting up of the bed and snatching the bra out of his hand and chucking it to Jasmine

"You're such a spoil sport Phil" Peter grumbles

"You shouldn't be looking through MY UNDERWEAR PJ" Jasmine grumbles walking out of our eyesight as I feel Dan stood next to me

"Spying is rude guys" He whispers making Charlie jump

"Jesus Dan" He shrieks as I pull back laughing

"Aaaaw Charlie" I chuckle walking into our room and flopping down on my bed "Did Danny scare you"

"Shud up" Charlie mumbles from where he's lead on his bed hiding his face in his pillow.

* * *

**Sooooo I've had this written for a while and have been debating putting it up and finally decided you know what I SHALL! So here it is! I hope you liked it please review and I'll try to update if anyone liked it! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"GET UP YOU LAZY SOD" Charlie yells at me, shooting me out of my dream

"Holy crap Charlie are you trying to kill me?" I groan, rolling over so Im lead on my back facing him

"No just get you up c'mon we have breakfast in ten minutes" He replies and I groan again as I roll out of bed and stumble towards the bathroom and hear someone knock on the door as I reach the one to the bathroom

"Hello" Charlie says, opening the door to reveal Jasmine stood dressed in bright purple skinny jeans and a big black woolly jumper, smiling and me in her clear view stood in my underwear with my hair sticking up every which way

"Hi I… oh god sorry!" She squeaks, noticing me before I dive into the bathroom as Dan exits it

"Don't mind him" I hear Dan say through the bathroom door "How can we help?"

"Oh yeah um I was wondering if you guys had music today and if so where I should go" She says

"We all do as a matter of fact I'll just chuck Chris some clothes and we'll come down with you, I'm Dan by the way this is Charlie" Dan replies and I hear him walk across the room, rummage around and then head towards me

"Jazz nice to meet you" The girl replies and I hear her strike up a conversation with Charlie as I inch open the door to grab some clothes from Dan

"Smooth mate" He whispers and I stick my middle finger up at him as I snatch the clothes from him. I yank on my yellow smiley face t-shirt and some skinny jeans and look at myself in the mirror. God I look tired that's probably because I don't sleep well at the moment for some reason but hey. I drag brush through my hair, take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom

"Ready?" Charlie asks, smiling at me as I grab some shoes

"Uhuh Im Chris by the way sorry about that" I mumble, smiling at Jasmine

"It's fine sweetie Im use to it, Im Jazz" She replies, a slight blush covering her cheeks as we leave the room

"Where are you friends?" Charlie asks

"Oh PJ and Phil don't have music and they woke up earlier than me anyway so just left you know like the nice people they are" She replies, giggling as we enter the dining room "Is the food here normally alright?" She asks as we join the queue for breakfast

"Yeah its pretty good" Dan replies, swatting at my hand as I drum my fingers on my tray "Chris we've discussed this stop"

"Huh?" I say and then realise what I was doing "Oh sorry"

"I do it as well don't worry Peej gets just as annoyed" Jazz giggles "Apparently I cant sit still for more than five minutes"

"He's EXACTLY the same" Dan sighs, picking up some orange juice "It's annoying"

"Thanks Dan" I sigh, grabbing some cereal

"No problem mate so where do you come from?" Dan questions as we head to our table

"Manchester" Jazz answers, sitting down next to me "I've known PJ and Phil for years and we basically got the scholarship forced upon us so our old school could get rid of us"

"First why do you call him PJ and second what the hell did you do?" Charlie asks, taking a sip of his tea

"His full name is Peter Jasper Liguori and he hates the name Peter and we basically are problems" Jazz laughs "I am unable to sit still for five minutes and a possibly the easiest distracted person ever, Phil is the shyest person ever but also a shit student and PJ doesn't shut up and never does any work cus he's always drawing so yeah not the best students in the world plus our school was possibly the poshest in the world" She explains, tapping out a beat with her feet

"You'll be fine here" Charlie laughs "We're aloud to 'express ourselves'"

"Uhuh we are meant to be 'free spirits'" Dan adds sarcastically

"Well we should be fine then" Jazz giggles, wow she looks adorable when she does that no Chris do not fall for her. The bell rings then and we scramble to get out of the big hall and head towards the music department, pointing things out to Jazz on the way

"What are PJ and Phil doing then?" I ask as I fall into step beside her, Dan and Charlie ahead of us talking to a guy I don't know

"Their taking Media Art, PJ debated with doing music but the fact that he could spend the entire day drawing stuff won over" She explains, tugging at the hem of her jumper

"I nearly took that but I like music more" I reply

"What do you play?" She asks curiously

"Piano, guitar, and a bit of drums oh and I am an expert triangle player" I chuckle making her laugh

"Im the same basically guitar, piano, drums, flute and base" She replies, smiling up at me, her eyes twinkling "Oh and I sing a bit"

"Oooooh really we need a singer in our group actually maybe you could join us?" I say a bit to eagerly making her smile

"I'd love to" She exclaims as we reach the classroom and I hold the door open for her "Thanks" She murmurs blushing

"Ah you must be Jasmine pleasure to meet you" Mrs Chord grins as we enter the large room

"I am indeed I prefer Jazz though if that's okay" Jazz replies

"Of course sweetie I see you've already met these guys" Miss says, gesturing to me then Charlie and Dan who've just joined us "That works out well as they needed someone else in their group, ok I just need to know what you can play and stuff and then you can get started" She adds, ushering Jazz over to her desk. I turn and head towards our little section of the room, running my hand over the keyboard as we reach our instruments and recording equipment

"Aaaah I've missed you" Dan says to the computer, hugging it

"Seriously" Charlie chuckles, strumming his ukulele

"Mmm" Dan mumbles sexually, still hugging the computer

"Jesus Christ" I mutter, hitting a few keys "Dan and his computer have a good relationshiiiip" I sing, playing a little tune

"It was going quite well but now it's turned to Shiiit" Charlie adds, playing a few chords

"Guys no" Dan huffs, sitting down and turning on the iMac "Yaaaay"

"Um hi" Jazz giggles, joining us

"Dan stop harassing the computer, now Jazz will be joining you guys if that's alright?" Mrs Chord grins, making Dan blush

"Yep" I say a bit too quickly

"Good now be nice to her" Miss replies, winking at me before floating of to the other side of the room where Jack Harries is arguing rather loudly with his twin brother Finn

"Sooo to sum up our little group Im guitar and ukulele, Chris is keyboard and Dan is drums/editing computer stuff hence his hugging it" Charlie explains "What do you play?"

"Guitar, piano, drums, flute and base" Jazz replies "Oh and I sing"

"Excellent!" Charlie exclaims, picking up a base guitar and handing it to her "Try this for size" he adds as she takes it from him, slipping it over her slim figure and running her small hands up the neck of the guitar

"You really play?" Dan questions from behind the drum kit, twirling the sticks between his fingers

"Hmmm most people are pretty surprised" She giggles before strumming out a few chords "What are you playing at the moment?"

"Well we've written as song with no words" I chuckle, handing her the music. She scans over it for a while then begins to play. It's perfect she really seems to understand the music and I can see Charlie grinning from the corner of my eye

"That's amazing" I say, smiling at her as she looks up shyly

"Thanks it's a good tune" She replies, running a hand through her hair

"Why thank you" We all reply, laughing. We begin playing together, slowly building up the layers of the song and trying to think of lyrics but they just wouldn't come and before we knew it the bell for lunch sounded and we rushed to the dining hall.

"PEEJ" Jazz yelled as he advanced towards us

"Hey" He grinned, hugging her

"Where's Phil?" Jazz asked, pulling him over to sit beside her

"He got kept behind" PJ chuckled

"Oh what a surprise what did he do?" Jazz queried, drumming her fingers on the table

"Really good work apparently" PJ laughed

"Shit really? Wow! Oh god I feel bad sorry this is Chris, Charlie and Dan there in my music class and in the room next to ours" Jazz explains, gesturing to each of us in turn

"Hey Im PJ PLEASE don't call me Peter" PJ chuckles

"No worries we won't" Dan chuckles, picking at his sandwich "So you do drama as well?"

"Uhuh I absolutely love it" PJ replies grinning

"He has the world's best imagination" Jazz adds making PJ blush slightly

"Well I wouldn't go that far" He chuckles

"Jaaaaaaaaazz" Another voice says questioningly "Help"

"What have you done now Phillip" Jazz sighs, turning to look at the black haired guy. I look up too and catch the blush flash across Dan's face as Phil plonks down in between him and Jazz

"I haven't done anything! Everyone's being nice and I don't know how to process it" Phil says dramatically making Jazz and PJ laugh

"Aww sweetie it's weird isn't it" Jazz giggles, hugging him. We spend the rest of lunch getting to know each other better and their really cool people, despite being slightly crazy and I can tell we're going to be good friends. After lunch we go back to music and I wonder towards Dan as he sits staring out of the window, Charlie and Jazz discussing song lyrics a few meters away

"Okay Im just going to come out and say this you fancy Phil don't you" I say bluntly, sliding onto the desk his head is resting on and looking at him, eyebrows raised

"WHAT?" He shrieks, making several people look round and laugh "I… how"

"Mate it's pretty obvious you're my best friend I can read you like a book" I grin, ruffling his hair making him groan and fix it quickly "How long have you been…"

"'Bout 6 months"

"And you didn't think to tell me"

"I thought you'd judge me!"

"Why the hell would I do that? Dan I don't care you know I don't! You can fuck however you want as long as you're happy why should I care!" I say, looking at him sincerely

"That was… well it wasn't the best way you could have put it but thanks Chris" he stammers, smiling at me and reaching up for a hug

"No problem just remember to use protection yeah" I chuckle, making him swat me on the arm.

* * *

**3 follows and favorites already! Thanks guys! I will update asap! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Chris where are the straighteners" Dan asks, running out the bathroom in a panic

"No idea mate" I mumble from behind my comic

"CHARLIE"

"I DON'T KNOW DANIEL WHY DON'T YOU ACTUALLY LOOK" Charlie yells back from the balcony

"Aaaaargh" Dan grumbles running back into the bathroom

"I'm sure he'll love you whatever you look like" I chuckle "OW" I yell as a toothbrush hits my leg "If that was mine I swear to god" I grumble, picking up the toothbrush and sighing with relief as I see its Charlie's, and roll of the bed to put it back in the bathroom. When I open the door Dan's stood staring at the straighteners that are heating up, tapping his fingers on the edge of the sink

"Dan stop its annoying" I whine cheekily, swatting at his hand

"For fucks sake Chris" He grumbles, picking up the straighteners and running them through his curly hair

"You know your hair actually looks quite nice curly" Charlie says sincerely from the bathroom door

"Hmm it does" I add, smiling at Dan whose staring daggers at us

"Whatever" He groans, continuing straightening out his curls "You know I hate my hobbit hair"

"I'm so glad I came up with that" I chuckle, exiting the spacious bathroom and pulling open one of my draws to look for a clean shirt. We were taking Jazz, Phil and PJ out to town tonight and I wanted to look nice

"Which one?" I ask Charlie as he joins me, sitting down on my bed

"What is this a gay off" Charlie chuckles, winking at Dan who puts his middle finger up at him in the mirror

"No I'm just asking a second opinion!" I sigh, rolling my eyes

"That one" Charlie decides, pointing to a button up white shirt with tiny foxes on it

"Correct" I chuckle, chucking the other back in the draw and pulling of my t-shirt

"Hey guys I… OH MY GOD" Jazz squeals "Chris we need to stop meeting like this" She giggles as I stare at her, my t-shirt on the floor "Sorry I just wanted to know what time you were going down?"

"Probably about 6" Charlie answers, smiling as I blush

"Awesome see you then and wear a shirt Chris" She giggles, waving and rushing out the door as I unbutton the shirt

"Do you do it on purpose mate?" Charlie chuckles

"Yes yes I do" I say sarcastically, pulling on the shirt and beginning to button it as Dan walks out the bathroom

"Who was that?" He asks as he puts in an black earring

"Jazz" Charlie yawn, rolling of my bed and walking towards his, falling onto it and opening one of the draws on the other side

"Oh" Dan replies, sitting on my bed and fiddling with his phone as I sit on the floor to pull on my black skinnies and find some socks

"Calm down mate" I sigh, patting his knee

"Hmm" He replies, running a hand through his already perfect hair

"DAN STOP WORRYING" Charlie yells, pouncing on his back wearing a new t-shirt and making Dan jump

"JESUS CHRIST" Dan screams "I hate you Charlie McDonnell"

"Love you too" Charlie chuckles

"When are we going" Dan asks, looking at the clock

"6" I reply, pulling my comic back towards me

"But that's in half an hour" Dan moans, falling face first onto the bed

"What is it with you people and my bed" I grumble, shoving him of and laughing as he moans and just lies on the floor.

* * *

**Phil**

"They said 6" Jazz announces, walking back into the room and running towards the wardrobe "WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I WEAR"

"Calm down" PJ chuckles, buttoning up the last button on his blue shirt that had an orange star pattern

"You don't understaaaand Peej" She cries, rummaging through the wardrobe

"Just wear something nice" I say, pulling on my New York jumper and smiling at her

"Yes that's all very well and good but what ooooh this" She exclaims, pulling out a rush of color and skidding towards the bathroom

"She's insane" PJ chuckles, sitting down next to me

"I HEARD THAT" Jazz yells making me laugh

"Prepare to die" I chuckle

"Hmmm no" PJ laughs "Anyway are YOU okay Phil?" he asks, looking at me seriously, his green eyes skeptical "I can tell you like that Dan guy"

"Oh come on seriously" I moan, pulling my pillow over my face to hide my blush

"Yes and I don't know if he's going to be good for you Phil! He seems all cocky and arrogant!" PJ says seriously

"I don't think he is though I honestly think it's all just an act" I say sincerely

"Hmm" PJ mumbles "But be careful with him"

"With who?" Jazz asks, walking out of the bathroom dressed in a red skater skirt with an Avengers t-shirt tucked into it, running her hand through her hair as she joins us on my bed

"Dan" PJ says

"Oh he's lovely" Jazz exclaims, sitting cross legged in front of me and smiling "You shouldn't be so judgmental Peej"

"Well he just seemed a bit, up himself! The way he was always fixing his hair and winking at girls who passed him and stuff" PJ stammers

"Well he's not he's a very nice guy and peeeerfect for you Philly" She giggles

"Whatever you say" I chuckle, accepting her hug

"Oh I see" PJ says, jumping on top of us "Try to leave me out would you" He adds, making us all laugh

"Ow Peej your killing me" Jazz gasps making us laugh even more as we pull apart

"Oh god look its five to six arrgh" Jazz squeaks, jumping of the bed and pulling on some shoes and running round chucking things in her bag. I take a final look in the mirror on the dressing table, running my hand through my black hair and sigh before grabbing my phone and wallet and following PJ out the door, Jazz squeezing my hand as we exit and see Charlie and Dan stood outside their room

"Hey guys" Charlie exclaims, high fiving Jazz. I look up at Dan shyly and he grins back as Chris exits the room, locking the door behind him

"Oh you have clothes on" Jazz giggles, looking at him slyly

"Oh ha-ha" Chris mutters, grinning at her

"Anyway we were thinking of getting something to eat in town instead cus its stew for tea and it's the worst" Charlie explains as we head down the corridor. We reach the end and are about to go down the stairs when two identical guys appear in front of us

"Hey guys!" one of them says and they begin hugging Dan, Chris and Charlie

"Hey how's things?" Dan grins

"Good thanks I… oh hi" one of them begins but then stops as he notices Jazz who's peeking out from behind Chris

"Hi" She says shyly

"And who might you be?" The guy asks stepping towards her

"Jazz" She replies, blushing as he takes her hand and kisses it

"A pleasure" He adds, smiling at her

"JACK" The other guy groans "I'm sorry about him I'm Finn nice to meet you"

"You too I'm PJ this is Phil" PJ answers, smiling at him whilst I wave

"Awesome well I'm sorry about my brother" Finn chuckles "Jack c'mon" He adds, tugging his brother away from Jazz who looks quite smitten with him. I see Chris out of the corner of my eye and can see a look of annoyance on his features as Jack whispers something to Jazz and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear making her giggle

"It was a pleasure to meet you I hope I can see you again soon" Jack says, kissing her hand again before walking off after his brother, turning back and winking before they're out of sight.

"Oh" Jazz says, looking completely confused "What just happened?"

"You just met the Harries twins" Dan chuckles as we begin to go down the stairs "Jack who is the biggest flirt in the world and Finn who's the complete opposite"

"He was urr… very charming" Jazz mumbles, looking up at me her eyes wide as we reach the big doors leading out of the school. We sign to say we are leaving then step out into the surprisingly warm February air. We walk down to the bus stop slowly, enjoying each other's company and about half way there I find myself walking along beside Dan chatting to him about Muse who it turns out we both love. I smile at him as he chatters on and it strikes me how utterly stunning he is, his perfect hair, his eyes, those dimples on his cheeks when he smiles. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so beautiful and I mean it. I look in front of me and see Charlie and Peej talking animatedly about something and look behind to see Jazz and Chris dawdling along, laughing together and looking happy

"I hope that works out" Dan whispers making me jump as he turns to look at Chris and Jazz as well

"Me too she's never been that lucky in love" I reply

"Neither's he" Dan says, looking worried "That probably a good thing then because they'll know how to treat each other"

"I suppose"

"What about you? Are you with anyone at the moment?" He asks me cheekily, looking down at me a smile on his face though I swear for a second I saw worry flash through those perfect eyes

"Nope" I say, looking straight back at him "You?"

"Neither I broke up with my girlfriend yesterday well to be honest it hadn't been working for like a month, she's not ummm my type" Dan explains, blushing slightly and turning to look in front of him as the bus stop comes into view

"GUYS COME ITS COMING" Charlie yells as me and Dan reach him and I watch as Chris and Jazz run towards us laughing, just reaching us as the bus pulls up. We get on and I sit by the window, Jazz next to me and stare out of it as the bus pulls away from the pavement. He said she wasn't his type… does that mean he… no I shouldn't judge just yet I'll wait and see if anything else comes up. Nevertheless I can't help the butterfly's whizzing around my stomach as a world of possibilities fills my head.

* * *

After we've eaten we decide to go to the cinema and walk along happily together until we reach the big building

"What shall we see?" PJ asks, looking at the listings

"STAR TREK" Chris and Jazz shout at the exact same time making them burst into fits of laughter

"It's starting in 10 minutes so that's a good idea! Any objections?" Dan says, looking at the board. We all agree it's a good film to see and Chris and Jazz run ahead of us to get the tickets like two excited children

"They're scarily alike" Charlie says to me as we follow them

"I know right its freaky" I laugh as we reach the food

"Phil Phil Phil look!" Jazz says, running over to me and showing me the pick and mix bag she has, full of long jelly snakes

"Oh seriously" I laugh

"Really Jazz?" PJ sighs, noticing the bag as well

"Yep don't worry me and Chris are sharing" She giggles before heading of in the direction of said boy and squabbling with him over what drink to get

"They are getting on rather well aren't they" PJ says to me, smiling

"Indeed" I reply, picking up a bag of chocolate buttons as Dan joins us holding three bags of maltesers

"Do you like Maltesers Dan?" I ask sarcastically

"No I despise them" He replies with equal sarcasm, hitting me playfully on the arm.

"Come oooooon!"Chris yells as he and Jazz run up the stairs together. I chuckle to myself and follow the others up the stairs, checking my phone on the way and join Dan at the door as the man checks our tickets and follow Dan down to a row in the middle of the cinema.

"Sit next to me!" Dan whispers as we walk into the row behind Charlie. Chris and Jazz sit down together chatting excitedly, PJ next to her then Charlie, Dan and me and I snuggle into my seat as the adverts begin.

"Malteser?" Dan whispers, offering me the bag

"Thanks" I reply, taking one and grinning at him in the darkness.

The first half of the film was terrible. Not the actual film no that was good but the tension. Sitting next to Dan in that big dark room was agony. All I wanted to do was hold his hand or have his arms around me or something. And then it happened.

I had my arm on the arm rest between us, my head resting on my hand and then let my arm drop. In a flash he'd linked his fingers in between mine and I found my head falling onto his shoulder, yawning as I went and it just felt… right. I glanced up at him and caught him smiling down at me. He blushed slightly in the darkness and smiled gently at me and I grinned sleepily back, not realizing how tired I was and I felt so comfortable and warm that I just fell asleep forgetting about the film and just savoring the feeling on his hand in mine.

* * *

**lillyofyoutubeobsessions THANK YOU! you dont know how much that means! Thanks for reading guyss! I will update asap! please review it makes me smile! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chris**

"Dan's hair isn't naturally straight is it" Jazz asks as we enter the dark cinema

"What the fuck how did you know" I say startled as I sit down and she curls up next to me

"He missed a spot on the very back of his head" Jazz giggles, biting the head off a jelly snake

"Oh shit don't tell him" I chuckle as the adverts begin. Im falling for this girl. She's different from any of the other girls I've dated like Jessica. She was SUCH a whore I mean seriously I have no idea why I went out with her. Anyway I can tell Jazz isn't like that plus she's a total nerd like me. I mean we're nerds in a cool way… promise! We totally didn't spend the entire walk to the bus talking about Scott Pilgrim and Star Wars.

"I am SO excited" She whispers to me as the movie begins and I look across at her to see her eyes sparkling in the darkness and I feel a smile form on my face and before I know what I'm doing Im throwing my arm around her shoulders and her head is snuggling into the crook between my neck and my shoulder. I've never felt so many butterflies in my stomach I swear.

When the movie finishes I look down at her and see tears falling down her cheeks

"Aw sweetie" I sigh, pulling her close to me and kissing her hair. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME I AM NOT NORAMMLY THAT FORWARD IT'S THE JELLY SNAKES.

"Shut up" She mumbles into my chest making me chuckle

"Are you crying seriously" PJ chuckles from her other side as we stand up

"Yes Peej I am" Jazz replies, looking him in the eyes sternly "What choo gone do bout it?" She adds in a chavvy voice

"Wake Phil up" Charlie replies, pointing to a grinning Dan who has Phil head on his shoulder, his eyes tight shut and breathing heavily

"Wow Dan what did you do to him" Jazz questions, liking her finger through mine. No no no sweaty palms argh.

"What do you mean?" Dan asks as people begin to walk past us on the stairs

"He only falls asleep with people he really trusts, he doesn't like sleeping when he's around strangers for some reason" PJ explains

"Bless 'im" I mumble as Dan shakes his shoulder gently

"Phil Phil wake up" He mumbles and Phil's big blue eyes slowly flutter open

"Oh is it over?" He yawns, looking up at us all sleepily

"Yes Phil" Jazz giggles "You missed Benedict Cumberbatch"

"Dayum" Phil says, look sad

"Dem cheek bones" PJ laughs

"Bitch he will cut you with his cheekbones" Jazz laughs as Phil gets up slowly and stumbles up the stairs in front of us "I will stand by Bones though"

"Really?" Dan asks

"Uhuh his sarcasm really gets me" She giggles "Plus he's… omfg he looks like you" She shrieks, looking at me with wide eyes

"Bitch please" I reply

"Oh wow Jazz your own Bones" PJ laughs as we exit the cinema

"He does a bit doesn't he" Charlie chuckles as we walk towards the bus stop, Dan and Phil a little behind us talking intensely

"What do you think that's about?" Jazz whispers as the four of us walk along the wide pavement, our fingers still interlocked

"I dunno but Dan fancies him wait whaaaaat" Charlie says then clamps his hand over his mouth

"Wait seriously?! Phil likes him too!" PJ replies, a grin spreading across his face

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YES" Jazz shrieks, doing a small happy dance "We have to lock them in a cupboard"

"What the fuck why?!" I say confused, looking down at her

"Because it works trust us" She says seriously. We continue walking for a while, chatting about the movie until we reach the bus stop and turn to see Dan and Phil in our eye sight but still quite far behind us.

"They need to hurry the bus will be here soon" Charlie mumbles, looking at his phone

"In which he mean 10 minutes, you need to stop worrying mate" I sigh, rolling my eyes at him

"Oh my god" Jazz says suddenly and I look round to see Dan and Phil have stopped and are looking at each other intently as Dan speaks. As we watch we see Phil's cheeks grow warm as he replies enthusiastically then Dan bends down and kisses him.

"Awwwww" Jazz whimpers, gazing at them happily as they pull apart and smile goofily at one another. They talk for a few minutes more their fingers linked together then dawdle towards us. We turn and act like we haven't seen anything but when they reach us, we just can't help ourselves

"YAY" Jazz squeals, hugging Phil

"Woop woop" PJ and Charlie chant as I smile

"Guys please" Dan chuckles, blushing slightly

"We've only been together five minutes" Phil adds, grinning.

* * *

**Phil**

Dan and I are walking slightly behind the others, discussing us. I've known the guy for mere hours but I feel like I want to be with him forever. It's almost like love at first sight or Marius and Cossette in Les Mis which Jazz has made me watch a gazillion times.

"So to be honest she knew anyway and we'd only been going out to keep up appearances, turns out she bats for the other team as well" Dan explains, telling me about his ex

"Fair enough" I reply

"So what Im basically saying…" Dan says, stopping and looking deep into my eyes. I stare back and feel like I'm melting in the brown of his eyes

"What?" I breathe

"Will you… would you… Phil will you be my boyfriend"

I feel my cheeks grow hot and a smile break on my face

"Yes" and with that he leans in and kissed me. His lips mould to mine perfectly and I wrap my arms around his neck feeling myself go a little light headed at the love, lust and general feeling that the kiss contains. As we pull apart I smile at him goofily as he links his fingers through mine

"That just…" He begins but says nothing more, he just lets a wistful gorgeous smile play on his lips. I smile up at him, unable to put in to words the emotional depth the kiss contained and he smiles back at me, his eyes shining. We turn to walk towards the others in a comfortable silence, not wanting to ruin the moment and my hand is still entwined with his as we reach them. I can tell they saw us by the looks of suppressed joy on PJ and Jazz's faces and smile at them in encouragement causing them to break out into shouts of joy and congratulations along with Chris and Charlie.

The bus journey home is the best. I find myself sat between Dan's legs as he leans his back on the window of the bus, my head on his chest whilst he plays with my hair. I sigh quietly, a permanent smile on my face as I watch Charlie and PJ laughing hysterically at something Jazz is telling them. I see Chris sat next to and feel my smile grow at the way he is looking at her, so much love and hope in his brown/green eyes and it gives me hope that he and Jazz will make an amazing couple.

When we reach school we're all chatting about Drama the next day when a short guy with floppy brown hair walks out the front doors as we approach them, a grin forming on his face as he notices us

"CHRIS, DAN, CHARLIE" He yells, running towards them and into Chris' arms, hugging Dan and Charlie as well "Good to see you guys! How are things?" They chat for a few minutes almost forgetting about us before they all turn and Charlie introduces us

"This is PJ, Jazz and Phil" He says, pointing to us in turn "Guys this is Dean he…"

"DEAN?" Someone yells, cutting Charlie off and a tall guy with quaffed dark blonde hair appears in the door way and strides towards us, a annoyed look on his face

"Why the fuck are you hanging out with these fags c'mon we have things to do" They guy spits, grabbing a frightened looking Dean by the arm and dragging him back into the school.

"I feel so bad for him" Dan mumbles as we follow them inside

"Who is he?" I ask, locking my fingers with Dan's again

"Jack, Deans roommate. They couldn't be any different" Dan sighs as we begin to climb the stairs "Dean's the sweetest funniest guy ever whereas Jack is, well, a twat and he treats Dean like absolute shit and really hates us for some reason"

"Oh" I say, seeing the worry in his eyes as we walk down the corridor.

"CHARLIEEEEE" A voice yells as we near our rooms and a mass of blonde curly hair pounces on said guy, nearly knocking him over

"Carrie! Good to see you!" Charlie smiles, hugging the girl and quickly falling into deep conversation with her as Dan and I squeeze past them.

"And that's Carrie, she's the sweetest person ever and Charlie's best friends ex" Dan explains as we reach our rooms. I peek through the crack in our door and see PJ and Jazz sat on my bed, chattering excitedly and can just see Chris as he moves around his, Dan and Charlie's room.

"Well its pretty late and Im shattered so…" I say, looking up at Dan

"Hmm me too" He replies with a yawn before cupping my face in his hands "See you tomorrow" He adds before kissing me gently and walking into his room, leaving me stood in the same spot for a few seconds in pure shock before walking into my room and closing the door tightly behind me.

* * *

**Thank you soooo much for the support guys! You don't know how much it means! I hope you liked this and I will update asap! Please review it makes me smile :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chris**

"Ohygodohmygodohmygod" Dan babbled as he walked in the room, lifting up my feet and sitting down by the wall opposite the door to the balcony, the last rays of sun highlighting the natural light brown streaks in his hair as I lifted up my head to look at him from where I lay in the sun beside the wall and grin

"Naaaw little Danny's in love" I chuckle earning myself a whack on the knee as Charlie walks through the door looking thoughtful

"Sup?" I ask as I lay my head back down, enjoying the sun on my face

"Carrie just said that Alex told her that he's coming back some when" Charlie says, sitting down next to my head

"Oh really that's awesome" Dan says, yanking a hair out of my leg

"HOLY SHIT DAN" I shriek, kicking him

"Sorry" He chuckles "Anyway isn't that a good thing mate?"

"Yeah but why wouldn't he tell me?" Alex ponders, playing with my hair. I swear they can't stop touching me I mean seriously they are always touching me in some way if Im just sat or lead doing nothing but I don't mind, especially if their playing with my hair.

"Maybe he wanted to surprise you" I suggested, playing with my fingers

"Hmmm I dunno" Charlie sighs "Anyway enough about me DAN! WOW!"

"Oh my god don't get me started" Dan grins, a wistful look appearing on his face "I just… he makes me feel like the most important thing in the world and I've barely known him a day it's like love at first sight"

"He's turning seriously gay on us" I chuckle "DON'T DE HAIR MY LEGS ANYMORE" I yell as he leans forward to do so

"Awww mate" Charlie smiles, beginning to plait my hair "And don't be mean Christopher I saw you drooling over Jazz"

"OI I wasn't drooling" I say defensively sighing as the sun disappears and sitting up in-between them, drawing my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around them

"Awww your blushing" Dan laughs

"AM NOT"

"You are mate" Charlie laughs "Just ask her out!"

"Yeah I think Phil said she might like you" Dan says, wiggling his eyebrows

"Wait WHAT REALLY?" I shriek, staring at him

"Uhmmm" He replies, getting up of the floor and offering me and Charlie each a hand "Soooo ask her" he adds, pulling us both up and heading of towards the bathroom

"But its haaaard" I moan, flopping down on my bed

"No it's not your just being a drama queen#" Charlie laughs as I roll onto my back

"Seriously dude I just asked Phil when it felt right" Dan mumbles, standing in the door of the bathroom brushing his teeth

"Yes yes easy for you to say" I mumble, pulling of my t-shirt and chucking it on the floor

"I've lost my pj bottoms" Charlie yells from the other side of his bed

"DID YOU PUT THEM IN THE WASH?!" Dan yells

"Dan we've been here one day, did you even pick them up?" I sigh, standing up and wondering over to him, kneeling down on his bed as he rummages through his draws

"I dunnoooooo I thought I did!" He groans. I lean over his bed and pull his case out from under it and unzipping it

"You're a twat" I sigh, chucking three pairs of pyjama bottoms at him

"Oh"

"You can thank me later" I chuckle, rolling of the bed and wondering into the bathroom.

* * *

**Phil**

"You guys stop Im tireddddd" PJ groans. Jazz and I have been chatting about Dan and Chris for almost an hour and PJ must have been getting sligthl bored as he's now lead face down on his bed

"Sorry Peej" Jazz giggles, hopping of my bed and skipping over to hers, snuggling down under the covers

"Aww Peej were we boring you?" I ask, walking into the bathroom

"YES" He chuckles

"Well we're sorry and I must admit Im tired now" Jazz yawns "Phil turn the light off"

"Will do" I say as I pass the light, flicking it and hurrying to my bed and climbing under the covers "Night guys"

"Night" They both reply as I close my eyes and find my dreams filled with Dan.

A shrill beeping wakes me from my slumber and I groan loudly as I roll onto my back and rub my eyes, opening them to find PJ stood above me grinning

"C'mon Phil that's the third time the alarms gone off!" He chuckles

"You lazy shit" Jazz laughs, pouncing on me fully dressed and ready for the day

"Urghhhh" I groan pushing her of me and stumbling out of bed and towards the bathroom. I stare at myself in the mirror as I brush my teeth, wondering if I'll have time to do something with my hair

"CLOTHES" Jazz yells, chucking a bundle at me "YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES" I sigh quietly and pull on the skinny jean and red and green check shirt, pulling on some vans and just getting the left one of as PJ grabs my arm and pulls me out the door

"My hair" I begin but am cut of when Dan appears in front of me

"Awww it looks cute" He chuckles, kissing my cheek and hugging me to him

"Urgh no" I sigh, breathing in his smell

"Guys food is more important than you happy reunion right now" Jazz groans making Chris laugh

"I couldn't agree more race you" He says, sprinting of down the corridor Jazz giggling as she follows

"I WILL BEAT YOU KENDALL" She yells as they jump down the stairs

"They are like children" Charlie laughs as we follow them. When we reach the dining room I realise just how hungry I actually am and help myself to a massive bowl of Shreddies then slide into the seat bedside Dan and begin wolfing them down

"Wait where are they?" PJ says confused, looking round for Jazz and Chris

"Chris probably lead her into the dungeon" Dan says very seriously

"You have a dungeon?! Does it have like dragons and trolls in it?" PJ asks. Now I know PJ and this is exactly the sort of thing that he would think due to his insanely awesome imagination but to Dan and Charlie it will seem like a sarcastic remark

"Yep" Dan chuckles, sipping from his orange juice as the aforementioned people come through the door giggling hysterically. I watch with amusement as they garb some food and head towards us, sitting down and still giggling

"Wanna share the joke?" Charlie asks

"Chris fell in a bush" Jazz laughs

"NO" Dan says loudly

"Uhuh" Chris splutters "And I pulled her in there after me and Mrs Anderson walked by and gave us a detention for 'fondling in the bushes'" This causes us to all break out into hysterical laughter and I feel amazingly happy. Im so glad we made friends with these guys and I feel it's going to last for a long time. We all calm down and go back to eating and 5 minutes later the bell rings and we all head of to our drama class.

* * *

**Thanks for the comments guys! It means a lot! I hope you liked this chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chris**

"HELLO" Mr Ashby shouts loudly, catching all our attentions "Well now I've got your attention I would like to re-introduce myself to you all, especially those of you who are just joining us" He smiles at us all, Jazz, Phil and PJ in particular "I am Mr Ashby your drama teacher and I hope you will all have a fun, enjoyable term with me"

"He does this at the beginning of EVERY term" I whisper to Jazz

"Why?"

"No idea really I…"

"Something you'd like to share Mr Kendall?" Mr Ashby shouts

"Urr not really sir" I reply, rolling my eyes

"I won't take that cheek Kendall, get up here" he instructs and I sigh, pushing back my chair, knowing what's coming

"You know your task" Mr Ashby grins. Every term he catches me talking and every year he makes me do this

"I will take my revenger sir" I sigh, climbing up onto the stage and adjusting my hair

"Okay who's first?" Mr Ashby asks the room in general

"SCOTTISH" Dan yells

"OCH BLOODY HELL" I yell back at him in an angry Scottish accent, making several people laugh

"KERMIT" Charlie shouts

"Urm excuse me Miss Piggy but would you like some bacon" more laughter

"JAPANESE" Finn yells

"Ah welcome to Japanese game show with crazy peoples doing very crazy things" This makes the whole room laugh and I feel a smile spread across my face. I don't like doing this to start with but once I get started, I really do love it.

"JAMACIAN" Carrie says loudly

"Oh Ariel why do you want to walk upon land when you can be a mermaid" I chuckle at the end of that one

"Ok Mr Kendall I think that's enough" Mr Ashby laughs, as the class laugh loudly behind him

"Oh but sir" I say "Im enjoying my punishment so much"

"That's not the point of a punishment" He chuckles "Back to your seat I have an announcement"

"You're amazing!" Jazz exclaims as I sit back down between her and Dan

"Im not that good" I reply, running a hand thorough my hair an feeling a blush colour my cheeks

"You are mate!" PJ insists, Phil nodding vigorously

"Okay so as you know at the end of term there is a big performance and this year our class has been chosen to do the end of term play" Mr Ashby announces

"What is it sir?" Jack shouts above the excited chatter

"Grease" Mr Ashby announces

"Oh my god I love that!" Jazz squeals

"I'll be judging your performances over the next few days and deciding whom I want to play who, I know most of you take music so your singing should be reasonable" Mr Ashby adds "But for now" He adds, jumping of the stage "I have a part of the script for you to perform in groups of six"

"We're together yes?" Dan says, looking round at us

"Yep" Charlie says, accepting a pile of paper from Mr Ashby as he walks by

"I'll be watching you guys closely to see how you're doing ok" He informs Jazz, Phil and PJ "Just to see what role you should have etc"

"Oh god" Jazz murmurs making Dan chuckle

"Oh and by the way the version you have in front of you is the original, however the English department have written a more modern version for you to perform. It's based on the story but has modern twists" Mr Ashby explains "But work on your scripts I'll be expecting to see them performed by the end of the day"

"Piece of cake" PJ says confidently "So who's who?"

* * *

**Phil**

"That went well" Jazz says, sitting down at my feet on the small balcony

"It did didn't it" I reply "I think you should be Sandy for the play"

"Hmmm but Carrie's much better at singing than me" Jazz mumbles, playing with her hair

"Do you think there's actually any singing in it I mean…"

"Phiiiiiil Dan wants to see you" PJ says, walking onto the balcony, his green eyes twinkling

"Oh god do I look okay?" I say worriedly, standing up

"Adorable as always" Jazz giggles, giving me a hug as she stands up "Go get 'em"

"Will do" I chuckle, walking off the balcony and seeing Dan stood in the doorway of the room

"Hey I wanna take you somewhere" He says as I reach him and then he grabs my hand and whisks me of out of the room.

"Just a little further" Dan whispers in my ear making me shiver gently. His long fingers were covering my eyes and he was leading me somewhere

"Okay ready three… two… one" He whispers and removes his hand from my eyes. I blink to get my contacts to readjust and then I gasp. Im standing in the middle of a circle of beautiful purple and pink flowers, a blanket covered in food and drink just in front of me, the stars twinkling above my head, a cool breeze whipping past me as I look down at Dan who's sat grinning up at me.

"You… you did all of this for me?" I stutter, looking at him in amazement

"Yeah I just wanted to do something special for you for our first date" He grins, patting the blanket next to him.

The next two hours are some of the best in my life eating, chatting and laughing with this beautiful boy and right now Im sat between his legs, my head leaning on his chest as he tells me about the stars. I haven't been this happy in a long time.

"Phil" Dan says, his tone changing

"Uhuh" I mumble, pulling away from him and sitting so that I'm facing him, my legs crossed

"I… I really like you I mean I've… never um felt like this about someone before after only knowing them for like two days and its confusing me cus I have no idea if you feel the same and its worrying me that you don't and I just…" he stammers and I watch him as he talks then cut him off by placing a finger to his lips

"Dan I feel the same" Is all I say and with that he rests his hands on my knees and leans forward, pressing his lips to mine lightly. His lips taste of coke and maltesers and I wrap my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in his hair and he kisses me harder. I can feel my head spinning as his hands snake round my waist and his tongue runs along my bottom lip making me gasp and grant him entrance

"BOYS" A voice yells scaring the hell out of both of us and making us jump apart "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE THIS TIME OF NIGHT" Mr Ashby shouts "GET BACK INSIDE IN TEN MINUTES OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES" He adds but we can here the smile in his voice as he retreats, leaving the door open behind him

"I… wait what?" I mutter as we begin to collect the stuff

"He doesn't care about that, more the fact we're out here a midnight" Dan chuckles, slinging the backpack full of stuff over his shoulder and linking his fingers through mine as we head towards the door.

"Heyo" Dean smiles as we enter the corridor where our dorms are

"Hey Dean how ya doin?" Dan asks

"Hmmm" He sighs "I've been better but hey you two seem to be becoming good friends, I just saw Mr Ashby walk by rambling on about un safe overly sexually active teenagers" He chuckles

"Oh god" I mumble. Dean smiles up at me kindly, sweeping his hair out of his eyes

"Don't worry about it mate, hardly anyone really cares here to be honest"

"Apart from Jack" Dan sighs, looking down at Dean sadly "Sorry mate but we gotta go, you gunna be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, see you tomorrow" Dean sighs before retreating back into his room.

"He confuses me" I admit as we walk on down the corridor

"He's the nicest guy in the world it's just Jack's a bit… opinionated" Dan sighs as we reach our door's "Well goodnight" He grins, hugging me to him

"Thank you this has been… awesome" I breath, my head buried in his shirt, breathing in his intoxicating scent

"Your welcome" He replies, pulling away and kissing me gently before unlocking his door, smiling at me one more time then blowing me a kiss and disappearing into his room as I enter mine, fall onto my bed and fall straight to sleep in my clothes, my head full of Dan.

* * *

**I dont know if I like this chapter... hmmm anyway thanks for your support guys! It means alot! And to the guest called Jazz THAT IS SO WEIRD OMFG WHAT?! That's insaneeee! wow! **

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'm adding a new character to mix things up between the peeps a bit and I wondered if any of you guys wanted to play her?! She's gunna be a massive bitch btw because it works for my idea! But yeah if any of you want to play her please message me or comment a description of yourself and your name and I will chose someone to play her! and if none of you do them I'll just create someone anyway but I thought it would be nice to give you guys this oppotunity :)**

**Thanks guyssss! please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all of those of you who wanted to be in the story! I've chosen two to be in the actual story and the others I have given cameo's in this chapter cus I felt mean if I didnt put you in anywhere! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chris**

"TOM NOOOOO" I hear as I wonder into study and see Jazz chasing a laughing Tom round the room. I didn't know she knew Tom… Don't get jealous Chris there probably just friends

"She's so loud" PJ sighs as I slide down next to him

"Dude you've known her longer than us quit complaining" Charlie chuckles across from us

"I guess I'm slightly more use to it" PJ mutters "But it's too early"

"Stop being so moody" Jazz giggles, sitting down next to Charlie and putting her middle finger up at Tom across the room who chuckles

"Since when did you know him?" I ask, trying to sound curious not jealous

"Oh I met him and Bing in the library last night, they were making these little animation video's that were hilarious" She explains, flipping through her book

"Are you actually going to read this?" PJ asks, holding up Great Expectations

"Read it bub" She replies, twirling her pencil between her fingers

"Maths? You know just cus we're here doesn't mean we don't have to study these things" PJ sighs

"I'm not doing maths rememberrrr" She sighs, fidgeting in her seat

"Why?" Charlie's voice asks from behind Great Expectations

"Im too shit at it" She giggles "Anyway where are Phan?"

"Phan?" I ask

"Phil and Dan!"

"We decided they needed a couple name" PJ chuckles

"It's a good one" Charlie replies, chucking the book down on the table in frustration "I hate classics"

"Why? There really amazing" Jazz says which causes them to go off into a heated debate about books

"She just can't help herself" PJ mumbles, frowning at a maths problem

"At least she reads" I reply, doodling on the corner of my page

"I suppose I… Jesus Christ did that girl lose her clothes?" PJ questions, looking up at the girl who's just walked in. She's tall with curly brown hair with purple highlights and twinkling eyes and is wearing hot pants and a strappy crop top

"Oh that's Genevieve she's urrr a bit of a slut" I sigh, remembering the time she tried to come on to Dan, Charlie and I all in one night

"You're telling me" PJ sighs "I really hate maths"

"Tell me about it" Dean sighs, sitting down on Charlie

"Oh hey Dean" I chuckle, as Charlie tries to push him off

"Yes hello Dean, care to move" He grunts making Dean get up chuckling and pull a chair up next to him and sitting on it the wrong way round, resting his chin on the top of the back of the chair

"Ah I see Genevieve has arrived" He chuckles "Jack will be pleased"

"Well she's something" Jazz says, a hint of disgust in her tone as she watches the girl stride around

"Who's something?" Dan asks as he joins us, tugging Phil behind him

"Her" Jazz replies, pointing to Genevieve who's now sat flirting with Jack and Finn

"Ah yes lovely girl, need more money to be able to buy more clothing though" Dan chuckle's

"Indeed" I reply as I notice Bing heading towards us

"Dan I need your opinion" He says in his well I don't really know how to describe his voice to be honest

"On what mate?" Dan asks, letting go of Phil's hand and following Bing back towards the table he came from as Jazz throws a paper airplane at me which means we spend the rest of the morning making stuff out of paper and throwing it at one another.

* * *

**Phil**

"Okay so do you understand why you're here?" A middle aged woman asks as I stand staring at her next to a tall girl with black hair that was dip dyed red and seemed to be covered in designer labels

"Anyone? Really guys the clues in the name" She sighs "Okay so Im going to be giving you a little extra tuition in English just to help you out and if you improve, you'll be allowed to leave but for now Im going to monitor you closely to see how you're getting on" I sigh quietly and sit down next to the same girl. I hate the fact I have to come to this I mean sure I don't like reading but that doesn't mean I need to come to this load of rubbish. The teacher who still hasn't told us her name begins to drone on about Shakespeare or something so I rest my head in my hands and begin to daydream about Dan. I know how sad am I but it's better than this.

"Dude wake up" The girl next to me hisses and I snap my head up as the teacher walks past us and hands us a booklet

"Now I want you to complete these for homework and give them into me next week ok?" She says as the bell rings and I scramble to get my stuff

"This is a load of bullshit" The girl next to me hisses

"I know right" I chuckle "Im Phil by the way"

"YJ nice to meet you but I highly doubt I'll be seeing you next week" She replies, smiling then walking in the opposite direction.

_Well at least she has the balls to skip _I think as I make my way to lunch, dragging my feet. I grab some food and make my way towards our table

"How was it?" Dan asks as I sit down beside him

"Rubbish" I reply, shoving some crisps in my mouth

"It might be good for you if you give it a chance…" Jazz says matter of factly in-between flicking raisins at Chris across the table

"Do you guys like HAVE to flick something at each other all the time?" Charlie asks

"Nah but it's fun" Chris replies, chuckling as a raisin hits Jazz in the eye

"I think it's a good method of…. Oh my fucking god" Dan begins but stops suddenly, staring at the door. I turn and see two girls stood in the door way, looking round the room

"Wait what" Chris says, looking stunned

"I thought they left" Charlie stammers

"So did we but apparently not" Jack says as he and Finn sit down with us

"Who are they?" Jazz asks, shooting a annoyed look at Chris who's gawking at the girls

"Giselle and Lilly and trust me, there not good news" Dan explains and I can feel my stomach churning. What have these girls done and why does half the room seem to be staring at them in horror?

* * *

**I hope YJ and Genevieve liked there little cameo thingy sorry if you didn't I didn't have much to go on :P Anyway Giselle and Lilly will be in the next chapter a bit more... I have evil plans for them mwahahaha ;) If anyone else wants a small part in the story just say and I will put you in somewhere! :) Thanks for reading guys please review! :) Oh one last thing I've written another story that I put up on Wattpad but no one really seems to of read it so would you guys like me to post it on here?! If so please say in the reviews! Thanks XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chris**

No no no no no no this can't be happening. Okay let me explain. Giselle used to be my girlfriend. We went out for like a year and then Lilly came and she… she changed and definitely not for the better. She was really outgoing and funny and we used to spend hours together just talking and watching anime and generally enjoying each other's company. I don't know what Lilly did to her but she just turned into a complete bitch who never spent any time with me and when I decided I'd finally had enough she had the nerve to tell me she didn't want to break up and that it was MY fault the relationship was going badly. Needless to say it hurt me pretty fucking badly and I haven't been out with anyone since and that is the reason I'm scared about asking Jazz out because I'm afraid the same thing will happen but to be honest she defiantly doesn't seem like that sort of person I just need to grow some balls and do it.

"Chris snap out of it" Charlie hisses and I jolt from my thoughts to see Lilly and Giselle heading towards a table a couple away from us. Giselle catches eye contact with me and, I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me but it looks like she blushes slightly before turning and whispering something to Lilly who gets an evil look in her bright blue, heavily eyelinered eyes.

"She's planning something" I whisper

"Oooooh shit this is not good" Finn mumbles

"Chris Chris mate don't think just I dunno Jazz get him some water will you" Dan says, I hadn't realised how hot it had gotten in here. Jazz wonders of to get me a bottle of water, passing by Lilly and Giselle as she goes. I watch her intently, looking at the way her hair sways as she walks and then gasp in horror as she goes flying to the ground, the water bottle bursting and the ketchup packet she had gotten for PJ spurting open and all over her along with the water.

"WHAT THE FUCK LILLY WHY WOULD YOU TRIP HER?" I hear Bing yell, rushing over to Jazz as I sprint in her direction

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Jazz spits as I reach her and Bing and I help her up

"Oh Im sorry my foot slipped" Lilly says lightly, her eye twinkling

"You little…" Jazz growls but Bing and I grab her and hold her back from slapping Lilly as Giselle smirks behind her

"No let her slap her" Tom says, approaching us with Dean and glaring at the two girls as Dean hides behind him slightly. They all had there stab at every single person in this school, some worse than others and it seems nothing has been forgiven.

"I thought better of you" I spit at Giselle as I drag a struggling Jazz away from her

* * *

**Phil**

"Im going to fucking kill that little bitch" Jazz growls, stomping round our room

"Sweetie calm down" Charlie sighs, spinning round in a chair

"No no she deserves it Charlie, I know you hate being mean to people but honestly" Dan frowns, he's sat against the wall on my bed, me in-between his legs, slowly tracing patterns on my hands

"What did they do?" PJ asks from next to Charlie

"Well they deleted literally all of Charlie's recordings, destroyed my relationship with one of my exes and well Im not going to go into Chris" Dan sighs as Chris enters the room, looking haggard. Jazz immediately goes over to him and gives him a hug

"I just… I thought it was all over" He stammers as he sits down next to Jazz on her bed

"I know mate so did everyone else" Charlie sighs, wheeling over to him with PJ holding onto the back of his chair so he's dragged along as well. I jump up and go sit beside Jazz, Dan beside Chris and we have a massive group hug.

Im worried I have to admit it sounds like these two girls have gotten to everyone in the year and I guess Jazz, PJ and I are their next targets and that scares me. The bell rings then and we make our way slowly down the stairs and Peej and I head of towards Media Art. We sit down and begin to discuss our project for the term then notice one of the girls from lunch, Giselle I think, being lead over and sat down next to the girl from the library Genevieve I think and see her sigh as Giselle slides down next to her. I turn back to PJ but my mind is buzzing with worry as the afternoon drags on, plus Im distracted by the fact that I didn't eat much lunch so am absolutely starving and the fact we're getting Pizza this evening isn't helping. Finally the bell rings and PJ and I jump up and are collecting up our things as Giselle walks over to us

"Oh are you guys new?" She says sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes

"Yep" PJ replies bluntly, swinging his bag over his shoulder

"Aww sweet Im Giselle" She adds, smiling a blinding smile at us and holding out her hand

"We know who you are and Im warning you now, stay away from us or you'll be sorry" PJ spits before grabbing my arm and pulling me out the classroom.

"She's got some nerve" I say as we begin to climb the stairs

"You're telling me" PJ murmurs, waving to Dean as we pass him and Tom sat in the corridor pouring over a magazine "Oh I've just gotta go talk to Tom about something won't be long you go ahead" He adds and I nod before heading down the corridor to our room. I sigh as I open the door and then gasp in horror as I gaze upon the space which used to be our room.

* * *

**Sorry this is short guys! I felt like I should update tho so there you go! Hope you liked it! Remember if you want a small part in the story just comment or message me and I will squeeze you in! Stay cool ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chris**

This day could not get any worse. I mean seriously Lilly's in our music class but thankfully not in our group or there would have been trouble and I'm getting more and more agitated that they're going to do something to Jazz, PJ and Phil. I sigh inwardly as we climb the stairs, my thoughts cheering up slightly as I realise we're getting pizza for dinner and I smile at PJ as he joins us heading down the corridor. We reach our doors and see Phil stood just on the inside of his and staring into it

"Phil what… Oh my fucking god" Jazz hisses, gazing into the room as we all crowd round to look in and gasp. The room is a complete mess, clothes everywhere, beds flipped, chairs broken as well as photo frames. Make up and products smeared all around the bathroom as well as the toilet being blocked by wads of toilet paper.

"How the hell are two girls capable of this in such short time?" PJ groans "I mean Giselle was only what five minutes late to the lesson and look at this place

"I am going to fucking murder them" Jazz growls, her and Dan adopting the same position of anger, arms folded with their hands balled into fists, standing straight and tall

"Why though?" Phil sighs, beginning to pick up some clothes

"They have something against everyone in this school" Charlie says, helping Phil

"I gathered" PJ groans

"I… I need a minute" Jazz stammers, running out the room. I look after her for a second then follow quickly. She runs straight up to the roof and just lays down on the floor

"Jazz" I say tentatively after watching her for a few minutes

"Hmm" She mumbles as I lay down beside her.

"Don't be angry, I know you have every right to be but to be honest it could be worse" I sigh, looking over at her

"What the hell did they do to you Chris?" She asks, rolling over to face me. I take in a deep breath. Apart from Dan and Charlie I haven't told anyone about the whole incident but I need to learn to trust people again so I tell her everything. And I do mean everything and she listens and that makes me so happy.

"And finally Im scared to ask you out because of it" I sigh and then widen my eyes when I realise what I said. She stares at me her big blue/grey eyes meeting mine all the anger from earlier gone and replaced with something else. Something no one has looked at me with for a long time.

"I would never ever dream of doing anything like that to you Chris" She says, placing her hand on my cheek

"I know you wouldn't" I breathe, moving slightly closer to her so that our noses are touching. I stare at her for a moment longer then feel her lips touch mine softly. I don't wanna sound cliché or anything but literal fireworks go of in my stomach and my head spins wildly as I wrap my arms around her waist and deepen the kiss. Her lips taste like Pepsi and she tangle her hands in my hair as we sit up slowly and she slides into my lap.

I don't know how long we were up there but when we finally go back down our fingers are linked and all memory of Lilly and Giselle are forgotten. We head into Jazz's room and see its pretty much back in order and we apologise a lot for not helping. But it seems like they don't care and Dan and Charlie keep smiling at me weirdly but I brush it off, blushing as they congratulate us on our relationship. On the subject of relationships there must be something more going on between Dan and Phil just the way they look at each other and the fact that earlier they were sat all tangled together definitely suggests there's something there.

We order the pizza and I sit next to Jazz on the floor as we eat and talk and laugh and to be honest, I haven't been so happy in a long time.

* * *

**Phil**

I don't like being or thinking horrible things about people but seriously those girls are taking it too far. Our stuff was EVERYWHERE and I mean out on the balcony, down the toilet I just… I'm angry with them. It takes us three hours to get the place cleaned up and when we're done we all flop back on PJ's bed, exhausted and order the pizza.

"When do you think Chris and Jazz will be back?" Charlie yawns, curling up in a ball

"Soon probably but lets not be angry with them for letting us do this alone, they need to realise how much they like each other" PJ grins

"I suppose" I mumble, leaning my head on Dan's shoulder. Jazz and Chris appear back with us, their fingers linked together and tell us about them getting together as the pizza arrives and we sit in a circle, eating and laughing together, nearly forgetting the events of earlier and we all end up making beds on the floor and sleeping together in our room. I snuggle up next to Dan, his arms wrapping round me as I rest me head on his chest, falling quickly into a dreamless sleep.

The next day we all walk into Drama happily, sitting down and turning our attention to Mr Ashby as he walks onto the stage

"Now I've decided the rolls for the play" He announces, making everyone break into excited chatter "No there's no singing in it so don't worry about that any way here's the list" He adds, pressing a button on a remote making the list appear behind him. It goes like this

Sandy: Jazz Henderson

Danny: Chris Kendall

Rizzo: Carrie Hope Fletcher

Kenickie: Dan Howell

Doody: Charlie McDonnell

Sonny: Phil Lester

Putzie: PJ Liguori

Frenchie: Ella Gold

Jan: Bryarly Bishop

Marty: Holly Francis

Teen Angel: Jack Harries

Vince Fontaine: Chris Bingham

"OH MY GOOOOOOD" Jazz shrieks, hugging me excitedly. I'm grinning widley as I hug her, ecstatic that I got a part

"Well Im glad your all happy, the rest of you will have a few lines here and there so you'll all get some stage time" Mr Ashby smiles, jumping of the stage and grabbing a pile of paper "Here are your scripts, now this is going to be a lot of work but it'll be fun so don't fret"

"This is really good" Jazz says a while later as she flicks through her script at the lunch table

"Should be fun" PJ mumbles

"Indeed" I reply. After my English thing which the girl from last week, YJ did not attend I'm heading to the library to find the others when I come across Lilly, cornering Bing and looking at him angrily

"Hey" I say, walking over to them "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh would you look who it is, the faggot" Lilly hisses flicking her short dirty blonde hair out of her eyes, flashes of red appearing in her fringe

"Jesus what is wrong with you" Bing yells, scowling up at her "You corner me and tell me im a pathetic piece of shit who doesn't deserve to even be here and then you call Phil something like that! So what if he's gay but you don't have to say something like that!"

"Oh piss of you twat, no one gives a shit what you think" She growls making Bing shrink back into the wall "Aaah yeah not so tough now you haven't got Tom protecting you are you"

"For god's sake leave him alone" I say, pushing her away from him

"Oooooh look the fags getting all protective, watch out Bing he might try and hit on you" She sniggers "You disgust me" She spits

"LILLY" I hear a voice yell and spin round to see PJ and Tom running towards us

"Oh look the knights in shining armour have arrived" Lilly smirks "Just remember Bing I know your secrets" She adds before darting round the corner and out of sight as PJ and Tom reach us. I look down at Bing and see him physically shaking and put my hand on his shoulder

"What did she do" Tom growls, grabbing Bing and pulling him into a hug

"I just… Bing mumbles, hugging him back as PJ looks at me, worry clear in his eyes

"Don't listen to her" PJ sighs, hugging me quickly and smiling down at me

"I'm trying but Im more worried about him right now" I reply, nodding at Bing "You going to be alright mate?"

"Hmm" He snuffles, pulling back from Tom though the taller boy still keeps a hand on his shoulder

"We're all here for you buddy" PJ smiles, clapping him on the shoulder making him smile weakly

"Thanks" He mumbles before following Tom towards the stairs.

"These girls scare me Peej" I mumble as we head towards the library

"I know mate we just have to stick together" PJ sighs as we enter the library and I wonder why the hell these girls hate everyone so much.

* * *

**Oh god I FEEL SO MEAN . Anywaaays I hope you enjoyed it! I've just added a new story where I write One Shots or Imagines about Youtubers by request so please go check that outttt! :P Reviews make my day! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**I just read the last chapter before I wrote this and asdfghjkl I feel so mean! Anyway I thought that due to PhanFictionz comment about not knowing who Tom and Bing are I thought I should explain who some people areeeeeee so I'm going to put the character name and then there YouTube name at the end so you guys can g check them out if you want! Enjoy the chapter sorry its a bit short! **

* * *

**Chris**

"I seriously doubt that Dan" Jazz sighs, as she doodles on a bit of paper between us

"But it might!" He argues

"Dan one person in the entire library has a cough, you've got a very small chance of catching it" I sigh, adding to Jazz's doodles

"But I could!" He insists "Anyway where's Phil?"

"Should be back soon, maybe Peej found him when he went with Tom" Charlie mutters from behind his book "Speak of the devil" He adds and we all turn to see PJ and Phil walking towards us

"What wrong sweetie?" Jazz asks, worried as Phil and PJ sit down

"Lilly" Is all Phil says as Dan hugs him

"She was being a bitch to Bing so Phil went to help and obviously she wouldn't give up without a fight" PJ sighs

"She called me a faggot and told me I was disgusting" Phil mumbles and I see something flicker in Dan's eyes and before we can react he's out of his chair and running out the library. I look at the others in shock then we all sprint after him

"DAN DAN NO" Phil yells as we burst into the dorm corridor and see him heading for Lilly and Giselle

"YOU LITTLE BITCH" He screams at her and I just manage to grab him before her

"Oh Daniel what did I do?" She giggles as Charlie helps me restrain him

"YOU NEVER CALL HIM THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME! NEVER"

"You can shout all you want but you can't hurt me" She says airily

"No but I can" Jazz says sweetly, then slaps her round the face.

* * *

**Phil**

Everything's silent as the remains of the sound of the slap ring through the air. I see a look of pure satisfaction cross Dan's face as Lilly stares at Jazz in shock

"Mess with my friends again and I can do a lot worse" She hisses before turning and stalking down the corridor, high fiving Tom as she passes him and giving Bing a hug before walking into our room.

"Now fuck of back to hell" Dan spits before breaking free of Charlie and Chris and following Jazz. PJ, Charlie, Chris and I stand in shock for a few more seconds then quickly follow them.

"Jazz" I say quietly approaching her and Dan who are sat on her bed "You didn't have to do that"

"Yes I did, it wasn't just for you Phil" She sighs, looking up at Chris as he sits down and puts his arms around her "It was for Chris and Charlie and Dan and Bing and everyone"

"Well I'm glad you did it, time someone put them in their place" Dan grins, hugging her with the arm that wasn't around me

We skip the rest of study and wonder down to dinner slowly, discussing the play and join the long queue for food

"You girly are my favourite person ever" Dean grins, running up to us and hugging Jazz

"Why thank you" She giggles "How's things?" she adds, nodding towards Jack

"Ah well that's the thing" He mumbles as some people move and we can all see Jack talking to Lilly and Giselle

"Ah crap" Jazz sighs "Go on sweet I don't want him to be angry" She adds, kissing Deans cheek

"I know" He sighs, pushing his hair out his eyes, waving then heading of in Jack's direction

"I feel so bad for him" PJ sighs, watching the small guy greet his room mate

"So do I" Chris mutters, helping himself to some spag bol.

News of Jazz slapping Lilly spread through the school like wildfire and soon everyone wanted to talk to her and most wanted to congratulate her. I was worried for her though because now she's fought back, Im sure they're going to come down on her even harder.

* * *

**SO!**

**Tom- TomSka**

**Bing- Slomozovo (I think its a confusing name :P) **

**Jack and Dean- OMFGitsJackandDean**

**Jack and Finn- Jacksgap**

**Alex- Nerimon**

**Carrie-Itswaypastmybedtime**

**Bryarly- BryarlyBishop**

**I dont think I've used anyone else... but I will be adding in**

**Tim- TimH**

**and**

**Matt- MattLobster **

**and a girl I made up called Ella who's in the cast for the play**

**Later on in the book so yeah if I've forgotten anyone you wanna know about please say and I asume you know who Dan, Phil, Chris, PJ and Charlie are! Anyways please comment and I will update asap! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this isn't so long guys but I wanted to upload before I go away so here you go! I wont be updating for about three weeks so I needed to add something or I'd feel bad! :)**

* * *

**Chris**

It's been a week since Jazz slapped Lilly and surprisingly she and Giselle have been pretty quiet, only 'accidentally' pushing Jack Harries down the stairs and I was now sat in music, staring of into the distance whilst Charlie, Jazz and Dan discussed song lyrics behind me. Suddenly a head of ginger hair pops up in front of me making me shriek

"Jesus christ" I mutter as Matt's face comes into view

"Shit sorry Chris! I'm looking for my glasses" He grins "Tim thought it would be funny to throw them across the room" he sighs, scratching his chin

"Is that them under that table?" I say, pointing in its direction and he heads there blindly

"Yes! Thanks man!" He exclaims, shoving them back on his face before coming back to me and sitting on the table by my head which is now resting on my arms "How's things? Wait that's a stupid question, how are you?"

"Urgh" I reply, looking up at him

"Must be tough" He says sympathetically "But you've got most of the school behind you"

"I suppose I'm just worried their going to do something to Jazz" I murmur, looking at her as she giggles at something Charlie is saying

"Wait are you going out? Wow good going mate!" He exclaims, smiling at me "Well she seems pretty tough, I saw he slap Lilly and I must say it made me smile"

"I know but that's makes her an even bigger target" I moan as Matt's girlfriend Ella appears. She's pretty long blonde hair, big green eyes and she's just genuinely a lovely person

"Good morrow Christopher" She grins, kissing Matt's cheek

"Hey" I reply, sitting back up and hugging her across the table

"Urgh I can't believe the bitches from hell are back, you know they decided to throw all the underwear I had in the washing machine in the bin" She sighs as Matt puts an arm around her and she leans into him

"Oh wow that's low" I say, frowning

"You're telling me" She mumbles, picking at a lose thread on the bottom of her shirt

"Chris" Jazz says, approaching me "We need you!"

"Oh yeah sure, oh this is Matt and his girlfriend Ella, guys this is Jazz" I say, even though I know Matt and Ella already know who she is

"Hey" Jazz says shyly

"Oh my god I love you" Ella squeals, giving Jazz a hug "You slapped Lilly"

"Urrr yeah" Jazz giggles and they launch into a full on bitching session which last for a very long time

"Matt what are you doingggg we have work to do!" Tim whines, jumping on Matt "Hey Chris" He adds, grinning

"Hey man" I reply

"I just thought of new chords" He says to Matt who groans

"Tim we've been through this Im not changing them again" He replies, pushing the guy of him and adjusting his hair

"But it will be better I…"

"NO!"

"but"

"NO"

"You guys are like an old married couple" I chuckles as they bicker

"I'm okay thanks" Tim says, backing away from Matt "Oh Charlie I…" He begins, heading towards him and Charlie

"I'm glad to be back" Matt muses as we watch Jazz and Ella chatting

"I was but now not so much" I reply, smiling at Dean as he appears next to me "Sup?"

"Dean you don't do music get out" Matt chuckles

"Shut it ginger, no I need help" He says really quickly, beckoning us and heading back out the door Matt and I follow behind him. He runs towards the bottom of the stairs and we follow then see Jack and Tom shouting at each other

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT HE'S YOUR FRIEND JACK" Tom yells

"HE'S NOT MY FRIENDS AND HE FUCKING DESERVES IT! AND WHY ISNT HE SAYING ANYTHING HUH? OH YEAH BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO FIGHT HIS BATTLEs FOR HIM DON'T YOU" Jack screams back and I notice Bing hid behind Tom looking scared

"WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU'RE BITCH OF A GIRLFRIEND HADNT BEATEN HIS CONFIDENCE TO A PULP"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A BITCH" Jack shouts, stepping closer to Tom and looking ready to punch him

"GUYS" Matt yells, running forward and standing between them "STOP"

"Oh fuck of you ginger prick" Jack spits "This is between me and him"

"Jack seriously just lay of it" Dean pleads, putting his hand on Jacks arm

"Get off me you faggot, don't touch me again! I want you out of my room by tonight or they'll be consequences" He announces fiercely, glaring down at Dean

"Come on mate that's harsh" I say, stepping forward

"Fuck of Chris" He replies "This isn't over" He adds, pointing at Tom before heading out of sight. I look down at Dean and see tears welling up in his big brown eyes and pull him into my chest

"It's alright mate" I murmur

"Yeah don't worry about it, you can stay with me and Tim if you want" Matt says, patting him on the shoulder as he pulls away from me

"T-thanks" Dean sniffs as Matt puts an arm round him

"What did he do to you Bing?" Matt asks, looking at Bing who's peeking out from behind Tom

"The usual" He sighs "You gunna be alright mate?" He adds, looking up at Tom and laying a hand on his arm

"Hmm" He replies, fists clenched

"C'mon lets go get your stuff" Matt says to Dean, leading him up the stairs, Tom and Bing following and leaving me staring after them, thinking about what a mess all of this is becoming.

* * *

**Phil**

"I swear I can hear shouting" I mumble to PJ as I doodle on the corner of my page

"I can't hear anything" he replies, frowning

"I'm probably imagining things" I chuckle, turning back to our plan.

"Heyyyy" Dan grins, kissing my cheek as I sit down next to him

"Hey" I reply, looking round and noticing the looks on Chris and Jazz's faces

"What's up?" I ask and they tell me and I realise I had in fact heard shouting and now know why "Holy shit what a bastered!"

"I know the thing is he used to be really nice" Charlie sighs as a tall ginger guy walks over

"How is he?" Chris asks and I realise this must be Matt who helped sort Dean out

"Not so good" He sighs, sitting down "He's upstairs with Tim, still crying a bit" He adds as a blonde girl sits down next to him

"I wanna kill Jack" She mumbles, leaning her head on Matts shoulder

"Join the club" Dan mumbles from next to me

"I could slap him if you want" Jazz says cheekily

"Nah I don't want you in anymore shit" The girl giggles

"Oh guys sorry this is Matt and Ella" Chris says quickly and they say hi and stay with us for the rest of lunch before heading off with the others to music.

"Phil" Dan says, poking his head round the door to my room

"Dan" I reply, looking up at him

"Can you come with me?" He asks and I nod, getting up and following him into his deserted room.

"What is it Dan?" I ask as I sit down on his bed and then he pounces on me, pushing me back onto the bed, straddling me. I gaze up into his beautiful eyes for a moment, feeling my heart beat increasing as he leans in and kisses me gently. We haven't had much time alone recently what with all the shit that's been going down and I realise how much I missed the feel of his lips on mine. I moan softly as he runs his tongue along my lips, giving him opportunity to slip it into my mouth. We fight for dominance but he wins, running his long fingers up across my chest making me moan again. He pulls back then, breathless and gets a wicked look in his eye before moving his lips and pressing them all down my neck. I'm confused for a second and then I realise, he's looking for my sweet spot. Ha good luck it's just above my collar…. Ah shit he got it. I moan his name softly, informing him he's got the right spot making him nip at the skin with his teeth before he stretches back up and attacks my lips once more.

* * *

**Do you guys want smut? I can probably do smut :P Well thats a lie I can I've just never put it online before :') Anyways if you want some leave a comment ;) I will update asap when I get backkkkkkkkkk! :D In the mean time please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**IM BAAAAAAAACK! :D I had SUCH a good holiday I was like crying when I went to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter its so cool! Anyways here is the next chapter as promised! Its a bit diffrent to what I normally do but I thought it would make some peoples view on their situation a bit clearer so here ya go! :) **

* * *

**People's thought during lunch**

**PJ**

So I stupidly assumed that by coming to this school we would get away from any shit and just be able to enjoy ourselves… OH HOW WRONG I AM. Damn girls. Jazz, Phil and I were never popular or anything but we had friends and each other and we were happy, then when we moved to high school we just seemed to constantly ridiculed for our little quirks and it made our lives hell, and our 'quirks' even worse, especially Jazz. And the teachers wouldn't believe that we were being bullied so they got us theses scholarships and badaboom we here and having a pretty sweet time until the bitches from hell show up. Now im living in constant worry that they're going to do something to one of us and just… I don't know I'm going to go draw them as demons or something maybe that will help me get some of my annoyance out.

**Dan**

I AM SO FREAKING ANGRY RIGHT NOW WHY DID THEY HAVE TO COME BACK HUH WHY? THEY ARE RUINING EVERYTHING! I JUST GOT PHIL AND I WAS SO HAPPY AND NOW THEY HAVE TO COME ALONG AND RUIN EVERYTHING DON'T THEY! And it's not just Phil its Chris and Jazz and everyone and Dean oh my god Dean. I was really looking forward to this year and now they've fucked it all up. And I know im not the only one who's seriously annoyed which means I should be able to rally a lot of people to take out revenge….

**Bing**

Im scared. Like really scared. And mostly not for me but for Tom because he keeps standing up for me and Im not saying that's a bad thing no god but it's going to get him hurt I can tell and I really don't want that to happen. And no we're not dating, so many people seem to think we are and Im just like um no thanks, he likes my sister anyway, even if he won't admit it. Anyway I'm also worried that their gunna spill… It's not that bigger deal I suppose but it's one of those things that I'd rather the entire school didn't know…. Oh well I'll just have to try and keep my head down and stay out of trouble I suppose.

**Tom**

I'm going to kill those little bitches.

**Dean**

Why? Why is he doing this?! Everything was going to well before they turned up and now he hates me? We were getting on really well all over half term and everything and suddenly he hates me? Im so confused and I feel pathetic just sat here crying, Tim's being really sweet about it but I still feel pathetic. C'mon Dean get your ass back in gear Jack doesn't rule your life, you can move on from him he's a pathetic piece of shit and you can do so much better. Yeah I can I can do better I just gotta find someone and… But what if I can't find someone? What if no one will have me and Im alone for ever hopelessly in love with a straight guy who hates me and can't even bare to look at me. Oh wow Dean, you've got yourself into so right shit haven't you?

**Jack**

I'm such a fucking idiot. I swore to myself that after they left I would try and make up with Dean and tell him how I really feel but that's gone to shit now cus they came back. I feel so bad for shouting at him, I'm only doing it because Lilly said she would hurt him if I didn't come back to her. Im trying to protect him not hurt him but I seem to be hurting him whilst protecting him and its confusing me and I don't know who I am anymore and all I know right now is I love him and I need to get my act together before I lose him for good, even if that means getting hurt myself in the process.

**Jazz**

This sandwich is gross, what a pathetic excuse for ham.

**Charlie**

WHY ARE SONGS SO HARD TO WRITE ARGHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

**Poor Charlie XD To PhanFictionz dw about Jean Hobbs... I have plans :P Please tell me what you thought of this and wether I should do it again further in the storyyyy! lots of love to you all, I will update asap! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter gives me feeeeeeeeeels. **

* * *

**Chris**

"Drama drama drama I don't want to go to drama where are my shoes" Jazz mutters as I stand in the door of her room watching her fuss. It's been a week since the Jack and Dean incident and nothing really been the same.

"Calm down love" I sigh, hugging her from behind as she pulls on her shoes

"I can't it's all tooooooooo much" She sighs, turning round so she's hugging me, resting her head on my chest

"I know but hey you've got Ella now so you can have lots of girl talk" I chuckle, kissing her forehead and pulling her down to breakfast.

"ELLAAAAAAAAAAA" She yells, grabbing some toast and running over to the blonde girl who still looks half asleep poor thing and I watch Jazz chattering excitedly to her as I slide down next to PJ.

"She finally got up then?" he laughs

"Hmmmm she's stressing though"

"I can see that" Dan chuckles, swirling his cereal round his bowl

"You guys should remember to lock the door" Charlie says as he sits down

"Huh?" Phil questions, looking confused

"You two I went into our room last night to get my hoodie and you two were making out" Charlie grumbles, frowning

"OHMYGOD you saw us?" Dan shrieks

"Yeah so did I" Dean says, joining us

"Hey bud how you doing?" PJ asks, worry clear in his voice

"I've been better but Im working through it" He smiles, pushing his fringe out his face

"Good but you saw us?! And you only think to tell us now?!" Dan says

"Yeah we left straight after but still, scarred for life" Dean chuckles

"Oh god" Phil moans as PJ and I laugh silently at their discomfort.

"GUYS!" Mr Ashby yells as we get to Drama "WE HAVE THREE MONTHS BEFORE THIS PLAY SO I NEED ALL HANDS ON DECK FROM NOW ON"

"Sir yes sir" Jazz grumbles, flicking through her script

"Okay so first up today is the scene where Sandy and Danny meet for the first time so I need Jazz, Chris, Carrie, Dan, Charlie, Phil, PJ. Ella, Bryarly and Holly" We all jump up on stage, scripts clasped in our hands and after getting into position, being to read. I must admit it seemed to go really well, we all worked together brilliantly and as we left for lunch all my worries were forgotten as we discussed the scenes we would be doing after lunch.

"Im glad its Friday" Jazz says as we all sit down

"Yeah what do you do in this place on weekends?" PJ asks, taking a bite of his roll

"Not much to be honest, we're not allowed into town every weekend so we just lounge round here doing what we want really" Charlie explains

"JAZZ, DAN, GUYS" I hear a voice yell and see Ella sprinting towards us "COME WITH ME QUICK" She shouts, making us all jump up and sprint after her. When we reach our destination, the courtyard we see Jack facing off with a angry Lilly, Dean, Matt and Carrie stood around them

"I won't do it anymore" Jack hisses

"Oh and what thinks you can just break up with me huh?" Lilly spits as Jack and Finn appear around a corner and stop dead when they see what's happening

"Yes, yes I fucking do" Jack replies

"Why would you want to anyway?" She asks, raising and perfectly shaped eyebrow

"Because, Lilly Im in love with someone else and have been for two years now" He announces "Whaddaya think about that?"

"Oh yeah and who is this special someone then?" She replies, disbelief clear on her face

"Dean"

* * *

**Phil**

Everyone gasps as Dean's name falls from Jacks lips but no one looks as shocked as Lilly. Her face goes from disbelief to shock and then anger. I look at Dean who's stood gawking at Jack as if he can't quite believe what he just said

"Yeah that's right, Im in love with Dean fucking Dobbs I always have been but you're sick, twisted mind games made me think it was wrong and hate me for who I really am but I'm SICK AND TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT so I decided enough is enough" He announces "I love that man over there more than I've ever loved anyone but YOU you made me hurt him so badly that I wouldn't be surprised if he never want to look at me again and that kills me, it really does and I want you to know Dean that I am so, so, SO sorry. That wasn't the real me who said all those thing, it was her and you don't know how much it kills me to think about the look on your face a week ago and I can't say sorry enough I just hope you'll forgive me and give me a second chance" He says, his lips quivering as he finishes and looks down at Dean. We watch them intently as Dean fiddles with his fingers then looks up at Jack through his fringe. They stare at each other for a long time then Dean sighs and begins to speak

"You've hurt me badly Jack Howard but I believe you and am willing to give you another chance" He says quietly, a small smile forming on his lips "And I just wanted to say that I've been in love with you ever since we started here as well" and with that Jack smashes his lips onto Dean, wrapping his arms around his waist and picking him up as Dean lace around his neck. We all cheer as they finish and blush, lacing their fingers together and smiling goofily. We run to congratulate them and I notice that Lilly disappeared sometime during Jacks speech and Im glad of it, I don't want her ruining this. As we reach them Jack sticks out his hand to me

"Jack Howard sorry I was a twat, I hope we can be friends" He says, slight worry in his eyes

"Course we can" I grin making him relax and smile as I shake his hand

"Yaaaaaaaaaay" Jazz cheers, hugging Jack instead of taking the outstretched hand "Im sure we will get along famously Mr Howard" She grins, making him smile.

"Wait wait wait are you seriously telling me I now have to move all his stuff BACK to his room?" Matt says, mock annoyance on his face

"Sorrrrrry!" Jack says, looking ashamed

"You better be worth it" He grumbles, patting him on the shoulder

"IF YOU DO THAT AGAINS I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HURT YOU" Ella yells at Jack before hugging him tightly

"What?" I say ti Dan confused

"Oh they were really close when we first got here, went to the same school and stuff and then Lilly happened and yeah" He explains, linking his hand with mine smiling "Im glad everything seems to be going back to normal" He adds, kissing my cheek as we watch everyone talking happily.

* * *

**Naaaaw everyones happy :D But for how long mwahahahhahahaaaaa ;) PhanFictionz ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?! WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?! theivydaggers okay dw I will give you some smut somewhen :P Wont be that good but hey ho :P I know she's the best :') Dont forget to revieww! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow I'm updating a lot, probably cus its the summer holidays now and ALL my friends are on holiday -.- anyway enjooooy! :)**

* * *

**Chris**

I wonder through the halls later that evening, my mind buzzing with everything that's gone on today, random lines from the play weaving their way in between and then Im shocked out of my daydream as I walk into someone

"Oh sorry I oh…" I say as I realise its Giselle

"Watch where your go… oh hey Chris" She says, smiling sweetly and advancing towards me

"No" I say, holding up my hands as I begin to back away

"Aww c'mon I only wanna talk to you!" She says in what I guess she thinks is a kind voice

"No" I repeat, feeling my back bump into one of the posts at the end of the stairs

"Now now, I know you still have feeling for me, you don't really like that bimbo that's just joined do you?" She whispers, standing in front of me "I know you still want me and Im willing to take you back, Im sure I can whip you into shape" She adds, moving so she's pressed up against me, her lips inches from mine and moving closer with every second

"NO" I shout, shocking her so that she jumps back giving me the opportunity to jump round her and run up the stairs. I sprint down the corridor and fly into my room, slamming the door behind me and jumping on my bed

"Chris? Are you okay what happened?" Dan shrieks as I pull my duvet up around me

"She… She tried to kiss me I…" I stammer

"What? Who?" Dan says, confused as he sits down next to me

"Gi… Giselle"

"NO?!"

"What's going on?" Charlie asks, entering the room

"Shut the door" I say seriously, and something in my face must tell him that this isn't a joke so he goes back and shuts it then joins us on the bed as Dan tells him what's happened

"Oh Chris" He sighs, giving me a one armed hug "Im sorry this had to happen"

"I know" I mumble "I know I know I know and I hate it"

"You're not the only one" Dan replies, kissing my forehead as he gets up "Imma get Jazz for you" He adds, getting up and walking out, shutting the door behind him.

"We're here for you buddy" Charlie says, smiling

"Thanks, you don't know how much it means to have you guys" I reply sincerely as the door opens again and Jazz flies at me, hugging me to her and whispering soothing things into my ear until I finally fall into a dreamless sleep, her small body still entangled in mine.

* * *

**Phil**

"Moring" I hear a rough voice say and turn my head to see Dan curled round me, yawning

"Oh hello" I murmur "Where did you come from?"

"Oh I came in after Chris and Jazz fell asleep and you wanted a hug and then you fell asleep so I stayed" He explains, still looking half asleep and extremely cute

"UP UP UP"PJ yells suddenly, coming out the bathroom

"Urgh no why" I moan, snuggling into Dan

"One its 10 and we missed breakfast and 2 we're going to town" He explains, pulling on his shoes "Meet you next door the others are already ready, Jazz brought these round for you Dan" He adds before walking out the door.

"It's the weekend, we shouldn't get up until at least 1" Dan groans as he kisses me gently then rolls of the bed to go pee. I stretch as I get up and wonder towards my draws, pulling out some skinny jeans and a red and green checked shirt

"Your bathrooms way bigger than ours" Dan says thoughtfully as I pull on my top

"Is it?" I say as I walk into it

"Yeah! It's not fair!"

"You sound like a girl"

"No I do not"

"No seriously that's something the girls back at my old school would say"

"Well no" He sighs. I walk out a while later and see him lead on my bed on his phone and just look at him for a moment, wondering how the hell I got him before he notices me and smiles his dimpled smile, getting up and pulling me to him, bending down and kissing me gently. His lips taste like toothpaste and I tangle my hands in his hair as we kiss, his arms securely round my waist

"Noooo" I whine as he pulls away from me. This makes him smile and kiss my cheek as he unloops his hands from my waist and puts his hand in mine

"Come on or the others will get annoyed and we have all the time in the world for that" He smirks, pulling me out the door and towards his room.

"The wheels on the bus go really fucking sloooooow" Jazz sings under her breath behind me as we trundle along the road towards town, Chris is shaking with silent laughter next to her as she continues her song and I roll my eyes at Dan as he chuckles

"Don't encourage her" I say, looking at him sternly

"Im sorry Phil please forgive me" He says sarcastically, his eyes sparkling as I whack his knee

"What are we gunna do?" Charlie asks from across the aisle next to PJ

"Well we don't really know what's here soooo" Jazz says

"Well there a big shopping centre which is pretty cool and loads of restaurants and obviously the cinema, plus a park with fountains and stuff" Charlie says thoughtfully

"PARK" PJ and Jazz shout

"Well that's decided then" Charlie grins as the bus pulls up to our stop and we all pile of ready for a day of fun and adventure.

* * *

**I'm listening to SO much Panic! At The Disco atm its getting out of hand :P Any of you guys fans?! Please reviewww and I will probs update soon! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**OVER 2000 VIEWS WOOOOOOOO LOVE YOU GUYSSSS! **

* * *

**Chris**

"Ice creeeeeeeeam" Jazz squeals, heading towards the Ice Cream man

"Really" Phil sighs as we follow her

"You act like her mother Phil" Dan laughs

"No, she's just irrational" Phil replies, frowning at Jazz who's now at the cart

"Woah woah woah is he flirting with her?" I say, squinting at Jazz and the Ice Cream guy who can't be much older than us

"Urr I think so" PJ replies and I can almost hear the grin in his voice as I storm over there, compose myself and then slide up to them as Jazz is about to pay

"Don't worry babe I'll get it" I say, handing the guy a fiver and kissing Jazz's cheek

"Aww Chris you didn't have to" She giggles

"Am I not allowed to treat my girlfriend?" I reply, eyeing the guy who's face drop's as he hands me my change "Thanks, c'mon love" I say, grabbing her free hand and pulling her back to the others.

"Your so… I don't know the word" She giggles "But thank you for saving me from him, he was all slimy and ew"

"Not a problem" I reply as she kisses my cheek

"Well done Chris" Charlie chuckles as we reach them sat under a tree

"Thank you, thank you" I reply sarcastically, sitting down with Jazz. We chat as she eats her ice cream and when she's done she stands up, brushes her hands on her shorts then advances towards the tree.

"And now you can witness the fact that she is a monkey" PJ says as Jazz begins to climb with incredible ease up the big tree

"I…. wow" I mutter as she perches on a branch well above our heads, grinning down at us

"She is a monkey" Dan adds

"I can hear you you know" She yells down

"Exactly" Dan shouts back.

* * *

"I don't want to go shopping" Charlie grumbles as we head towards the shopping centre

"Would you rather sit in the rain?" Dan says

"No"

"Exactly so shut up"

"Boys boys boys please" Jazz giggles

"Topmaaaaaaaan" Dan yells, running into the store

"Are you sure he's a guy" Jazz whispers to Phil and I making us laugh

"He was complaining about the size difference between his and our bathrooms this morning so im unsure" Phil replies as we enter the shop.

"I like this" Dan says as I approach him, holding up the most hideous shirt I have ever seen and to make it even worse, it was leather

"Daniel Howell if you buy that shirt you will be boyfriend less" Phil says matter of factly as he joins us, holding a few t-shirts

"Whats wrong with it?" Dan pouts

"Urr its gross and so are the shoes" I say, pointing to the black platform shoes in his hand which are covered in studs

"What he said" Phil adds

"FINE!" Dan exclaims, putting them back "Whats more appropriate then?" He asks, following Phil across the shop.

"You'd look good in this" Jazz says, appearing beside me holding as t-shirt with red sleeves and a white body

"That is nice" I reply, holding it up against myself

"Oh I'm good" She giggles "I'm going to the ladies bit kay" She adds, walking of in that direction.

* * *

**Phil**

We're all sat in Starbucks after wondering round the shopping centre, the rain still falling steadily outside the window, denying us the opportunity of getting back to school because Dan doesn't want to get his hair wet for some reason. I'm slurping my coffee happily as PJ tells us a story, leaning back on Dan's shoulder.

"Crap" Jazz says, looking up from her phone

"What?" Charlie asks

"We're needed for an extra drama practise in half an hour, Bing just text me" She explains. We all groan and Dan looks out the window worriedly

"But it's still raining" He complains as we scramble to get our stuff

"Well your just gunna have to deal with curly hair kay" Chris replies as we head out the door, me dragging Dan and sprint for the bus stop where luckily as bus is just pulling up that heads to the bus stop just outside school. We jump on and sit down, breathing heavily and I glance at Dan and see that his hair is beginning to curl much to his dismay

"I didn't know your hair was naturally curly" I say to him as he looks at it in the window of the bus

"Hmm, I hate it though" He replies grumpily

"Im sure it's adorable" I chuckle

"Nope"

"He actually looks fine with curly hair" Charlie says from behind us

"No I do not" Dan growls as the bus trundles along

"I bet you look cute" Jazz says matter of factly

"Cute is not the look I'm going for" He groans, running a hand through his hair. We reach school with 5 minutes to spare and after convincing Dan he looks fine, sprint into the drama room with seconds to spare

"Nice of you to join us" Mr Ashby grins as we stand panting in the door way

"Yes yes whatever" Jazz grumbles as we each grab a script and begin to rehearse.

We're all sat at dinner a few hours later, chatting and laughing when Dean comes over looking worried

"Whasup?" PJ asks as Dean sits down next to him

"Bings disappeared" Dean Replies

"But he was with us right until we left drama" Jazz says, confused

"Have you looked for him?" Dan asks

"Yeah we looked in the library and the editing suit, Jacks just looking in the music rooms and Tom's gone to check their room" Dean answers, fiddling with him fringe as Jack and Tom approach

"He's not there" Jack says, rubbing Dean's shoulders whilst Tom stands next to him a expression of worry and anger on his face

"Where the fuck could he have gone?" Chris asks

"You don't think… No they wouldn't" Dean mumbles

"Huh?" We all say, looking at him

"You don't think Lilly and Giselle are behind this? I mean it would explain a lot cus they have been on his case for a while" Dean sighs

"If they are the reason I swear to god I will…" Tom begins but is cut off by a scream coming from outside the cafeteria and we all jump up, running towards the noise. We tumble through the doors in time to see Ella curled up on the floor; blood pouring from her nose, Bing crouched next to her

"Matt I need Matt where is he?" Bing asks, looking up at us as a wave of relief washes over our group at seeing him, only to be removed by the sight of Ella

"I'll get him" Charlie says, running back inside

"Hey hey hey babe calm down its okay, your fine" Jazz says soothingly, crouching down beside the shaking girl

"Let me guess" Jack sighs as he slides down next to Ella and takes he hand in his

"Why would they punch her for fucks sake what did she do?" Dan asks, worry clear on his face

"ELLA?" We hear someone shout and see Matt, Tim and Charlie running towards us "what the hell!" Matt gasps, crouching in front of his girlfriend as she looks up at him, her eyes frightened "Who did this to you? Wait don't answer that I already know but why?"

"They… they cornered Bing and I as we were heading for dinner and tried to get us to… to help them with some big 'revenge' scheme that their planning and we were like no and… and then they stared threatening us and I didn't know what to do so I just screamed and and… and Lilly just punched me straight in the nose and said 'this is not over you little slut' and then they ran away and I… I" She sobs, curling into Matt's chest.

"We need to do something, and fast" Jazz says, anger burning in her eyes which is reflected in Jack and Matt's

"I agree but what?" Dan says quietly, linking his fingers with mine, calming me a little but worry is still bubbling in my chest as I look at the shaking girl, wondering who could be next and how in the world we're going to stop them.

* * *

**dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN dramaaaaa! I'm running low on inspiration rn soo if you guys have any ideas 'bout what they should do to take down Lilly and Giselle pleeeease comment and I will look through them and see which ones I like :D Plus I like getting you guys involved in the story because then its our story instead of just mine! :) tfssmile and Synchronicity7745 You are now my Panic! buddies :P jpuddleduck22 and Jess thank you SO much that means so much! :D I will update soooon! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chris**

"Pink"

"Purple"

"Green"

"Blue"

"Orange"

"Fuchsia"

"Is that even a colour?" I groan as I sit on my laptop looking for a new phone cover, Charlie and PJ next to me suggesting colours

"Yes!" Charlie replies

"You sure mate?" PJ chuckles "OW!" He adds as Charlie punches him

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut up" Jazz cries from the bed above us

"Why should we?!" PJ cries, bouncing up and onto the bed next to her

"I'm TRYING to talk to someone!" Jazz replies, pointing to the phone next to her ear

"Who on earth could you need to talk to? We're here, Dan and Phil are next door you have like no more friends" PJ chuckles

"You Peter are a twat" Jazz replies

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME PETER?!"

"Yes now shut up" Jazz growls, rolling over and back on the bed to carry on her phone conversation. I argue with Charlie and PJ about my phone case for a bit longer then give up, slamming my laptop shut and putting it back on my dresser, falling on to Jazz who's off the phone and is lead staring at the ceiling.

"Ooof jesus Chris" She giggles, as I lay on top of her gently, our faces inches apart as she giggles adorably

"Hey" I whisper, kissing her gently, feeling her giggling still as our lips touch "AAAARGH" I yell as two more bodies fall on top of us

"CRUSHING ME!" Jazz yells so I shuffle and get off of her, PJ and Charlie laughing hysterically as they lay on the bed across us

"You guys are ridiculous" Jazz laughs, smiling widley and in that moment with my friends lying around me laughing like idiots, I feel happier than I've felt in a long time.

* * *

**Phil**

"What they hell are they finding so funny" Dan quires, pulling away from me and looking at the wall

"Ur sweetie my rooms the other way" I chuckle

"Oh yeeeeah" He sighs, looking back up at me as I kiss him, cupping his face in my hands as his hands trail down my back making me shiver

"You know we should probably put our tops back on, they'll come bursting through the door in a minuet" I whisper

"I don't give a fuck" He murmurs, kissing my neck gently

"Dan I…" I begin but stop when a polite knock rings through the room "Who the…?" I wonder, scrambling for my top and running to the door, flinging it open to see Dean stood, leaning on the door frame

"See I thought you were up to something so I decided to scare you into thinking I was a teacher" He smirks from beneath his fringe, Finn appearing next to him

"YOU'RE A PRICK" Dan yells

"How can we help?" I ask, rolling my eyes

"We were wonderingggggg if you knew how to hack into the school website" Finn says as if it's the most casual thing in the world

"I do" Jazz says, appearing from next door

"I'm sorry what?" I say, looking at her in shock

"Its easy I'll show you" She adds, ignoring me and following Dean and Finn down the corridor.

"Well that was weird" I mumble, laying back down besides as still shirtless Dan

"I didn't know Jazz was an amateur computer hacker" He replies

"Oh she's not, she nearly got kicked out of our last school because she hacked into the headmasters email and sent everyone a picture she found of him in a mankini, and when asked how she did it she replied 'only the biggest prick in the world would have their password as their own name'" I explain making Dan laugh

"Oh I love that girl" He chuckles

"Oh oh I see, turning back to that side now are we" I say cheekily

"What I no babe of course not" He whines, rolling towards me as I jump of the bed and run away from him

"No, run along to all your women" I giggle as he chases after me around the room and then out onto the balcony, catching me in his arms and spinning me round as I giggle. He sets me down gently so I'm leaning against the balcony, the sun setting behind us as he pushes a piece of hair out of my eyes, our breathing heavy due to us being to horrendously unfit and I gaze up at him as he smiles slightly at me, his eyes sparkling as he leans down and kisses me, snaking his arms around my waist.

"Jaaaaazz" We hear Chris yelling from inside and I sigh quietly as Dan pulls away from me, kissing my nose then walking back into the room

"She's gone to hack into the schools computer system" he says as I follow him inside

"Not again" PJ sighs, sitting on his bed

"Yep and this time I hope she doesn't get caught" I chuckle, curling up on my bed next to Dan and watching the sunset out the door to the balcony.

* * *

**Aaaaw this chapter was nice and fluffy :) jpuddleduck22, Synchronicity7745 minimonster and Jess I like your ideaaaas! Public humiliation sounds fab! I will put you in the next chapter minimonster! :) Please reviewwwww :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chris**

"So what did you do last night?" I ask, sliding down next to Jazz at breakfast the next morning

"Oh you'll find out soon enough" She smirks, winking at Dean across the room

"Im worried" Charlie exclaims

"Don't be Charlie I have leverage" Jazz says coolly, picking at her bagel

"Oh shit I forgot my script I'll be right back" I mumble, jumping from my seat and heading out the hall up the stairs and into my room, grabbing my script and beginning back down the hall when I hear a muffled sob from Jazz, Phil and PJ's room and poke my head round the door to see PJ sat on his bed looking at something, silent tears dripping down his face. I run in and bend down in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he looks at me sadly

"What's wrong Peej?" I ask quietly and without a word he passes me a thick black book. I open it and gasp. A beautiful drawing of Jazz laughing covers the front page but is masked by large red lines scribbled across the drawing and as I flick through, the same thing has happened to every single thing in the book, ruining each amazing picture.

"Oh my god Peej Im so sorry" I mumble, getting up on the bed and pulling him into a hug, his head buried in my shoulder as he cries

"I spent so long on them, they were like my photo album but now they're ruined" He mumbles, clinging to me

"I know I know I'm so sorry" I reply, anger bubbling in my stomach and then I hear a scream and PJ jumps violently, pulling away from me and looking confused as he wipes the tears from his cheeks

"What was that?" He asks

"I think that was Lilly and Giselle finding out what Jazz did" I reply, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the room and towards the canteen.

"WHO DID THIS?" Lilly shrieks as we enter the hall, slipping behind them and joining the others. I catch a glimpse of what she's holding and see an horrific picture of her and Giselle looking horrifically drunk, make up streaming down their faces, on the front page of the schools website. I can hear muffled giggles around the canteen and as I sit down next to Jazz she winks at me. Lilly storms over to a girl sat on the table next to us and yank's her up by her hair. I recognise her I think she's called Faye and she's pretty, green eyes, brown wavy hair and tanned skin. She's really good with computers, she's helped Dan out multiple times and we've had conversations before about comics and stuff

"This was you wasn't it" Giselle spits

"No Giselle" She sighs

"Yeah yeah course it wasn't" Giselle sneers "You're the only person remotely able of to do something like that so it must have been you!"

"No, it wasn't her" Jazz says, standing up and facing them, crossing her arms "It was me"

"Oh yeah course it was like a dim wit like you could do something like that" Lilly laughs

"Oh so just because Im shit at maths I'm now a dim wit? Wow hard core insults right there I'm so offended let me go cry in the corner" Jazz replies sarcastically rolling her eyes "Now let me tell you a thing" She adds, pointing at them and making Dan chuckle "No one likes you, your both massive twats, please leave everyone alone, and go back to where ever you came from thank you goodbye" She finishes, grabbing Faye's hand and pulling her away from them "Oh and also if you don't want people to find your 'private' photos, don't put them on Tumblr" and with that she leads Faye out of the canteen.

**Phil**

After Jazz leaves Lilly and Giselle storm out and everyone chatters excitedly about what just happened.

"I feel she has a death wish" Charlie mutters

"No I think she's just sick of being pushed around and seeing us get hurt" I reply

"She is very protective of her friends" PJ adds as we finish eating and head out of the canteen. We find Jazz sat on the stairs and she tells us Faye's fine and not to worry about her so we head outside and find a spot on the large field round the back of the school and sit down under a tree.

"Have any of you seen Ella?" Jazz asks suddenly

"No she wasn't at breakfast" Dean says as he appears next to us with Jack

"I'm gunna see if I can find her" She replies standing up

"Ima come toooo" Chris yells, getting up and running after her

"There not gunna do very well with finding her" Dan chuckles "Peej are you making a daisy chain?"

"Yeah and" PJ grins, stringing another daisy onto his chain

"Omg lets make flower crowns" Jack squeals sarcastically making us laugh

"Here you go then" PJ chuckles, placing his daisy chain on Jacks head

"Oi mind my hair" Jack squirms, adjusting the flowers then checking his reflection in his phone "Oh I look fabulous"

"Yes love" Dean sighs, rolling his eyes

"You love it" Jack replies

"Guys guys please" Charlie chuckles, rolling his eyes

"We need to find you a girlfriend" Dan says thoughtfully

"Im perfectly happy right now thank you very much" Charlie retorts, putting down his book

"Yeeeeeah but you need to get some" Dan replies

"DAAAAAAAAAN!" Charlie sighs "PJ single as well why are you not getting on his case?"

"Because I'm being nice to PJ in light of recent events" Dan says simply "You however are not suffering at the moment therefore I am gunna bug you"

"I bet we could find you a nice girl" I add

"Yeah totally" Dean grins

"I'M FINE THANK YOU VERY MUCH" Charlie yells

"Wooooooo touchy he definitely needs to get some" Jack smirks

"Leaving now" Charlie announces, getting up and walking back towards school

"Aaaaah he's a spoil sport" PJ laughs as Carrie approaches us

"What did you do to Charlie?" She sighs as she sits down

"We just suggested we could find him a girlfriend is all" Dan replies, running his fingers through my hair

"Aww yeah I think we should" Carrie says thoughtfully "Jack what's with the flower crown"

"Im fabulous" Jack replies simply, fluttering his eyes at Carrie and making her giggle. Jack seems to be a completely different person now he's out of Lilly and Giselle's clutches and I really like him he's really funny and seems like a genuinely nice guy. Plus I can tell he has strong feelings for Dean just the way he looks at him and smiles whenever he does anything dorky, Deans just the same like right now he's looking at Jack with a wistful and loving expression on his face as Jack fools around.

"I need to pee" I announce, standing up and beginning to head back to school, I feel Peej approach me and we chat as we head up stairs, him wanting to change his top. We meet Tom in the corridor and he tells us that he needs to talk to us all at lunch about a party or something on the roof tonight which makes me smile, I need something to loosen me up a bit. We reach the door to our room and walk in, freezing when we see Chris and Jazz tangled together kissing feverishly, their tops discarded on the floor. I glance at PJ and he signals for us to leave so we back out quietly, leaving them alone and let ourselves into Dan, Chris and Charlie's room so I can go to the loo. We head back outside, passing a group of girls on the way, several of whom are in our drama class and smile at us as we pass. One winks at PJ who blushes as we walk away and I nudge him suggestively

"She was pretty"

"Hmmm" PJ mumbles as we reach the others who have now been joined by Finn

"Where's Jazz I wanted to talk to her?" Finn asks as we sit down

"Oh she and Chris are in our room ummm" I say, raising my eyebrows

"Ah okay I'll wait till later" Finn chuckles

"Oh we saw Tom on our travels and he said something about a party" PJ remembers

"Oh yeah he mentioned that to us as well, something about a surprise" Dean replies, adjusting his hair

"Me too actually" Carrie adds

"Well he said he's tell us at lunch so" I shrug, placing my head in Dan's lap as they speculate and watch the light filter through the leaves above my head.

* * *

**Justthatonefangirl and Jess thank you! TheAdelaide9 More Peej to come! :) jpuddleduck22 there willl probs be more about that in the next chapter as well and PhanFictionz I know I wanna be able to do that too :L **

**I NEED A VOLUNTEEEEEER! If you are interested in playing Charlie's love interest in the story please comment your name, apperance and personality and I will pick someone next week! :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Jazz**

"Well that was a pleasant surprise" I giggle as I lay next to Chris

"Indeed" He chuckles, kissing my cheek before rolling out of my bed and grabbing his clothes "C'mon we should probably go and actually find Ella now" He adds as I grab my clothes and go to sort out my hair then take his hand as we leave the room.

"Knock knock" I say, poking my head round Ella's dorm room door and seeing her sat on her bed, a big plaster type thing across her nose

"Jaaaaazz" She squeals, accepting my hug "Hey Chris" She adds as she hugs him as well

"How you doing?" I ask, sitting down next to her

"I'm cool, nose hurts but otherwise I just putting it behind me, unlike Matt who is plotting to brutally murder them with a spoon" She sighs, scratching the bandage

"Never suspected he was the violent type" Chris chuckles

"Hmm" Ella sighs

"THE DARLEKS ARE COMINGGGGGGG" A girl yells, running into the room and hiding in the bathroom

"Ashlyn you are insane" Another girl sighs, following her through the door "Sup Chris"

"Lara! I haven't seen you in a while" Chris grins "This is Jazz, my girlfriend"

"Ah yes the famous Jazz" The girl grins, she has brown/green eyes with light brown slightly wavy long hair and a wide smile "I'm Lara nice to meet you, excuse me whilst I extract my insane friend from the bathroom"

"Who's a darlek now?!" Ella asks

"Lilly and Giselle obviously" The girl says as she comes out the bathroom. She has long, very dark brown hair that's kind of wavy-ish and her eyes are a mixture of green, blue and grey plus she seems to be pretty tall.

"This is Ashlyn, my other roommate" Ella says, gesturing to the girl who's wearing a Sherlock t-shirt

"Pleasure to meet the girl who punched a darlek in the face" Ashlyn grins "Now I would love to stay and chat but I have a drawing to finish" She adds, waving and exiting the room.

"Fabulous girl" Ella chuckles "I'm not joking she's a really good friend, very loyal"

"Like a dog" Lara says absent mindedly

"LARA" Ella shrieks, throwing a pillow at her "Remember, think before we speak"

"Sorry mum, anyways did you guys hear about the party Tom's having?" Lara asks, sitting down on the floor next to Chris

"No, when is it?" I say curiously

"Tonight apparently, he said he's tell us more at lunch" Lara shrugs, playing with the carpet

"Great a party which I can't drink at, fabulous" Ella sighs

"Aaah it'll be cool, you can mother us all as we throw up" Chris chuckles

"Great" Ella growls as the bell rings for lunch

"C'mon I'm hungryyyyyy" I cry, pulling Ella, Chris and Lara up and heading down to the canteen.

* * *

** PJ**

"FOOOOOOOOOD" Dan yells, jumping up as the bell rings and running back to school

"Wow he's such a child" Carrie giggles as we follow him back to school and grab some food, Dean, Jack and Carrie joining us at our table. I see Jazz, Chris, Ella and a girl I don't recognise come in get some food and then join us. I find out the girls called Lara and she seems pretty cool, kinda like Jazz. Charlie appears a few minutes later, sitting down and rolling his eyes at Dan and I

"I loooove you Charlie" Dan grins

"I'm going to forgive and forget" He sighs as Tom appears behind Jazz, poking her sides and making her scream

"I HATE YOU THOMAS RIDGEWELL" She shrieks

"Calm you panties I'm just coming to tell you about this evening" To grin, sitting down in the only spare seat left next to me "So roof, at 8, bring booze and or snacks"

"Is it really wise to do this on a Sunday?" Charlie asks

"Jesus Charlie don't be a party pooper" Chris sighs

"I was JUST SAYING" Charlie sighs

"Yeah well we don't have drama tomorrow and its only afternoon lessons so it shouldn't be too bad" Tom shrugs "So you'll all come?" he asks and everyone one answers yes making him smile

"Awesome, oh and there's a surprise as well just to make it sound amazing childish" Tom adds before getting up and heading back to Bing, Jack, Finn and a guy I don't know

"Paaaaaarttttttty" Jazz sings, smiling "I told you we'd find use for that beer Peej"

"I suppose you were right" I sigh, rolling my eyes. I'm eating my sandwich and looking round the busy hall when a girl appears through the doors and my heart literally skips a beat. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and she's coming this way. Shit stay cool PJ stay cool.

"Oh so you pried yourself away from your drawing then" Lara says as the girl arrives at the table

"Hmmm" She replies "Urr can I sit here?" She asks me nervously, a light blush colouring her cheeks

"Sure" I smile

"Oh this is Ashlyn, Ashlyn this is PJ and Phil" Ella says, gesturing to Phil and I

"Nice to meet you" Phil smiles from the other end of the table

"You too" She replies shyly, smiling at him then me. I hear Jazz growl as Lilly and Giselle enter and sit at an empty table

"I pity them" Charlie says randomly

"If they were dead I may consider pitying them" Jazz replies

"Jaaaaazz" Phil sighs

"Do not pity the dead Jasmine, pity the living" Ashlyn says

"And above all pity those who live without love, I think" Jazz finishes

"Pretty much" Ashlyn giggles, aww she has a cute laugh I like that in a girl.

"I have found a fandom buddy it would seem" Jazz says

"She is a walking encyclopaedia of fandoms" Lara sighs

"Lara's a hipster blogger" Ashlyn says, which means nothing to me

"OHMAGAWD I thought you were better than that" Jazz says jokingly

"Rather that than multiple posts about fictional gay couples" Lara shrugs

"Johnlock 5ever" Jazz giggles

"Destiel ftw" Ella replies laughing

"Guys guys please, Drarry is the ship to ship" Ashlyn chuckles

"What the hell?" I say "What are all these made up words"

"Aww c'mon Peej you like Sherlock" Jazz says

"Wait is Johnlock John and Sherlock? If so then I ship it, is that right?" I reply, unsure

"Yaaaaaay a new Johlock shipper" Ella giggles

"Welcome to the insanity, would you like a shock blanket?" Ashlyn laughs

"You people are INSANE" Chris announces as the bell rings loudly and we go our separate ways, my mind full of Ashlyn.

* * *

**So I chose Lara to play Charlie's love interest! Because I feel that Charlie would like someone who's a bit outgoing and it will help him become a bit more confident :) I will put the other people who requested to play the part in the next chapter at the party to make up for it!**

** DeltaCore I hope you liked Ashlyn! And I'm totally willing to put any of you in the story if you want, you just have to ask!**

**QUESTION! Do you feel Jazz and Chris' relatuoinship is moving to quickly?! I'm not actually sure wether they did have sex or not so please tell me if you think its moving to fast or not!**

**I will update sooon so you can find out about the surprise... oooooooooooooooh ;) Please review! :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**This is officially the longest story I've posted on here! You guys arent getting bored yet...? ;)**

* * *

**Chris**

"Guys I've just realised we have nothing to bring for tonight" I say as I walk out the bathroom

"Oh crap" Dan replies from inside his wardrobe

"Dan how the fuck are you in there?" Charlie laughs

"I'm not that fat Charlie, plus I'm looking for a shirt" Dan mumbles

"Anyway I'm going to go nick something from the kitchens" I say, rolling my eyes and walking out the room. I skid down the corridor in my socks, nearly bumping into someone

"Jess Chris watch where you're going!" Olivia cries, flicking her long ginger hair out of her blue eyes

"Oh my god sorry" I chuckle, helping her up "Come to think of it you shouldn't be listening to your music so loud, maybe you'd be able to hear me coming"

"Oi! You shouldn't be skidding down the corridor like a child" She grins, putting her headphones round her neck "You coming tonight?"

"Uhuh, Im going to steal some food from the kitchens" I reply

"Well good luck" She giggles, waving and walking back into her room. I carry on down the stairs and into the canteen, sliding across the floor and into the kitchens. I ease the door open and glance around checking the coast is clear then walk in and to the big cupboard, grabbing a few big bags of crisps then heading back upstairs.

"My ninja skills come in handy sometimes" I say as I enter my room, chucking the food on Dan's bed

"Chris everyone knows there's never anyone in the kitchens at this time" Dan sighs

"You guuuuuuuuuuuuuuys ready?" Jazz yells, running into the room and jumping on my back

"Yep" Dan grins, putting an arm around Phil

"Fashionably late as per" PJ sighs, looking at the clock which read 8:15

"The Queen is never late, everyone else is just simply early" Jazz says

"She quotes Princess Diaries" Charlie asks

"Uhuh" Phil sighs "C'mon" He adds, dragging Dan out the room.

We enter the roof and find it full of people chatting and drinking, music coming from a laptop attached to some speakers in the corner

"Guys!" Tom yells, coming over to us with a girl I recognise, I think she's called Wendy, she has brown wavy-ish hair, light brown eyes and is kinda short. I think I've spoken to her a few time but she seems kinda shy

"Hey!" We all say, accepting some drink from him and I smile at Wendy who blushes but smiles back

"Wendy can you come help me oh hey guys!" Lara grins, hugging Jazz

"Hey, do you know where Ella is?" Jazz asks

"Yeah she's over here c'mon" Lara grins, leading Jazz and Wendy away

"It's so nice she wants to spend time with us" I mumble earning a punch in the shoulder from PJ "What?" I ask but he just rolls his eyes. We end up splitting up and wondering round talking to people. I'm talking to a girl called Georgia with Dan, she's pretty, curvy figure, brown/dark ginger hair and she's very bubbly once you get to know her, always smiling.

"I can probably help you with the lyrics yeah" She grins

"Good cus we are incredibly stuck" Dan chuckles

"Hey how come you're not in the play this year?" I ask "Cus you were amazing in Wicked last year"

"Meh, I'm not so into Grease and I need to focus more on Music this year" She shrugs as some people being to cheer and the music is turned up. Dan frowns at me and pushes through some people then gasps. In the middle of the circle is Jazz and a girl called Alice who is an amazing dancer, dancing opposite each other. Alice's long blonde hair flies around her face as Jazz watches her dance, observing the copying her movements perfectly. My mouth falls open as I watch the two of them moving in sync to the music cheering loudly when the song finishes

"I didn't know you could dance!" I say, running to the girls

"Only a bit, not as good as Alice" Jazz grins, hugging Alice and making her blush

"Ur thanks" She smiles "You're pretty good though"

"I remember watching you in drama actually, you just seem to be dancing all the time" Jazz giggles

"It's my passion" Alice shrug's

"CHRIS" I hear Charlie yell and whip round to see him stood a little way away from me

"CHAAAAAAARLIE" I yell back, approaching him with Dan and Jazz

"Hi" He grins

"I hate you" I retort, scowling

"Dan Dan Dan Dan" Phil says, throwing himself at Dan making him stumble

"Ooof Jesus Phil how much have you drunk?" Dan asks as Phil clings to him

"He's not good with his alcohol" PJ laughs joining us

"Don't let him have anymore, I don't want him throwing up" Jazz groans "Ashlyn, Alice was telling me you needed some eyes for your art project" She adds, turning to face the tall girl

"Ah yeah, yours would be good actually" Ashlyn grins. I glance at PJ as they talk and see him staring at Ashlyn curiously, like he studying a beautiful painting or something and I make it my mission to get them together, realising there actually quite similar.

"Oh my god" Charlie says, his mouth dropping open and I turn in the direction he's looking and see Alex Day stood in the doorway grinning at us.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOH Alex is back :O **

**I know its short but I'm starting college next week so I thought I should update now in case I cant next week!**

**Hope everyone liked their little cameos! **

**I'M ADDICTED TO ALL TIME LOW'S NEW SONG ITS FAB AND IT HAVE VIC FUENTES IN IT AS WELL I JUST **

**Anyway can I get I dunno five reviews before the next chapter?! :L **

**Love you guuuuuuuuuuys **


	20. Chapter 20

**OVER 4,000 READS YAY THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! :D **

* * *

**Charlie**

I stand staring at Alex for a long time as he smiles at us goofily before running and literally jumping at him, wrapping my arms around his neck

"You came back" I whisper as he hugs me back

"Of course I did love" He chuckles, as I pull back and Carrie runs at him, hugging him tightly. I bet they get back together.

"Aleeeeex" Dan yells, approaching us with a load of others and hugging him

"Hey!" Alex replies, smiling round at everyone and hugging them all

"What the fuck happened to your face?" He asks Ella as he hugs her

"Aaaah yes the bitches from hell came back" Chris sighs "Oh Alex this is my girlfriend Jazz, Dan's boyfriend Phil and PJ, guys this is Alex Day"

"Wait YOUR Alex Day?" Jazz asks

"The one and only" Alex replies

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOUR MUSIC!" Jazz cries, her eyes shinning

"Aww thank you!" Alex exclaims

"Ohh so he's the guy who sang that song you love so much" PJ says

"Good Morning Sunshine, it has a name Peej" Jazz sighs "Well you guys should of told me!"

"We told you he was called Alex, what more do you want" Dan shrugs

"Still as sassy as ever then" Alex grins. Everyone wonders off after talking to Alex for a bit and eventually it's just me and him sat together talking

"Why'd you come back?" I ask

"What did you not want me to?" He asks jokingly

"No no I did I really did I was just wondering!" I ramble

"I had some time off and I wanted to come see you guys again!" He replies making me breathe a sigh of relief

"How long are you here for?" I ask tentatively, dreading his answer

"I have to leave tomorrow" He sighs, seeing my face fall and putting an arm around me "I'm sorry mate but I have an interview to go to"

"Its fine, I just miss you" I mumble, snuggling into his side

"I miss you too, you've only got like another year and a half here and I'll come and visit you as much as possible" Alex promises

"Pinkie promise" I grin, holding out my finger

"Pinkie promise" He smiles, linking his pinkie with mine.

* * *

**Dan**

I smile as I watch Charlie and Alex link pinkies, happy to see my friends together again then am distracted by Phil whose harassing Ashlyn

"Phiiiiil" I say approaching them

"Daaaaaaan I missed you!" Phil says, jumping at me and hugging me tightly, I look at Ashlyn over his shoulder and see that she's looking slightly confused a light blush colouring her cheeks

"What did he say to you?" I ask as Phil disappears in the direction of Jack and Finn

"Something about PJ liking me" She murmurs, looking embarrassed

"Awww" I reply, smiling at her reassuringly "You should go talk to him!"

"I don't know…. I wouldn't know what to say" She worries "What does he like in a girl?"

"Honestly he seems like the type of guy who would want you to just be yourself, not put on some charade in front of him, he'd want to know the real you" I reply sincerely, watching her watch PJ who's talking to Bing animatedly

"You really think so?"

"Sure! I caught him watching you a couple times tonight as well so I think Phil might be right"

"He is very handsome, good at drawing as well, very creative" She observes and I being to notice similarities between her and Peej one being that they notice a lot about people, probably because they're both artists to be fair "Okay, I'm going for it, thanks Dan" She decides, giving me a quick hug then heading in PJ's direction.

"Awww is Dan playing match maker?" Lara asks, appearing at my side

"No merely helping some friends" I reply, watching PJ and Ashlyn talking

"Question is Charlie gay?" Lara blurts out un ashamedly

"LARA!" I shout

"What?!"

"You don't just as things like that!"

"Well I was just wondering, it's kinda important because I don't wanna go liking him and it turns he doesn't swing that way!" She replies

"YOU LIKE HIM?" I shriek

"Way to go Dan why not tell the entire world" She hisses "But maybe I do, that's why I was asking!"

"No I'm 99% sure he isn't, he and Alex are just very good friends" I say, beginning to get excited about the prospect of FINALLY finding Charlie a girlfriend "How long have you liked him?"

"A while now, I just haven't been sure of his sexuality is all" She shrugs, watching Charlie and Alex talk to some girls

"I'll do some snooping for you" I say

"Really? Aw thanks Dan!" She grins, hugging me "I must dash I'm afraid Tom's gunna fall off the roof" She chuckles, thanking me again then running off. God I'm such a nice person. At about 1 people begin to disappear and I wonder round with Ella herding up people and sending them back to their rooms. We find Matt, Chris and Jazz sat together laughing at something and rope them into helping us find the others then find Lara, Charlie and Alex chatting which makes me smile and then Phil curled up in a chair fast asleep. I pick him up bridal style and follow the others to the door when I spot PJ and Ashlyn sat by the edge of the roof together and nudge Ella who gasps

"Guys look" She hisses, pointing at them and making everyone aaah

"Good for them" Alex grins as we reach the door, deciding to leave them to their own devices. We pass Jack and Dean on the stairs, curled in a heated make out session

"GET A FUCKING ROOM" Jazz yells as we pass them, which only receives a middle finger from Dean much to my surprise as we carry on past them. Chris helps Ella put Matt in his room due to him passing out as we went down the stairs the he and Alex drag Tom into his room as he's asleep just outside his door. Ella and Lara head to their rooms soon after then we reach ours and I say goodnight to Chris as he carries Jazz into her room, her being to tired to walk anymore and take Phil into mine, laying him down on the bed. We lost Charlie and Alex a few minutes ago, they've probably gone off to talk some more on account of Alex leaving again tomorrow. I strip off and pull on some jogging bottoms then slip in besides Phil, wrapping my arms around him and falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**DONT WORRY THERE WILL BE MORE ALEX! I'm not sure about this chapter... hmmmmmm jpuddleduck22 & undeadtimelord Thaaank you! I like to try slip as many people and Youtubers in! thisisalpacalypse That's alright love! :) Thanks Guest and Jess, There will be more Alex and Carrie ;) nerdandproud2 Your the second person to say that :L Yaaaay Panic! Buddy :L**

**OKAY SO If any of you have any Youtubers you'd like to see in this (preferably British bc those are who I mainly watch) Or want more of people I have already mentioned then give me a shout in the comments and I will add them in somewhere! I'm writing this for you guys so any suggestions are gladly welcomed! :D **


	21. Chapter 21

**Phil**

I wake up the next morning with a pounding head and run straight into an unfamiliar bathroom to throw up. I see a cup of water and two ibuprofen on the side and down them, sliding down onto the floor and resting my head against the cool bath, breathing steadily as my head begins to clear. Looking round I realise I'm in Dan's bathroom then wonder where he's gone. I get up slowly and head back into the main room and see some of my clothes on Chris' bed with a note on top saying that Dan and the others have gone down to lunch. I glance at the clock and see its 12:45 and my stomach growls loudly so I decided to get dressed and head downstairs. I make my way down the big staircase slowly, dragging my feet as I head to the canteen then freeze as something catches my eye. Dan is stood in a very attractive position next to a girl with bright red hair, I think her names Emma and is laughing flirtily at something she's saying. I stare at them in shock as he leans down to whisper in her ear and he catches sight of me as he stretches back up, his face falling as I turn and run back up the stairs and into my room, slamming to door and throwing myself on my bed. I feel tears falling down my cheeks as my mind goes into overdrive. Is he cheating on me? Why? Did I do something wrong? Is he getting bored? Am I too frigid?

"PHIL" He yells, bursting through the door

"No Dan go away" I reply, not moving from the bed

"No Phil let me explain" He insists, sitting down on the bed next to me making me jump up and go sit by the wall "Phil"

"Fine make your excuses" I spit

"It's not an excuse, it's an actual reason, from where you were standing it looked like I was flirting with her which I was but it was because PJ wanted a picture of us together looking like a couple because he is doing a piece for a magazine on different sized couples and how stuff like that shouldn't matter. So because I'm so tall and she's so short he decided that we would be good to take photos of! It was genuinely nothing Phil, I could even get PJ to show you the pictures I would never cheat on you" He says sincerely and I look up at him slowly, making eye contact and seeing the worry and sorrow in his eyes, knowing he's telling the truth.

"I just worry, you're so perfect and I'm so boring I feel like I'm not good enough for you!" I mumble as I stand up and he appears besides me

"You're the least boring person ever Phil, your funny and adorable and sweet and beautiful and perfect" He smiles, pushing some hair out my eyes "I would never cheat on you because I'm never going to find anyone better than you" He adds, making me blush gently as we stare at each other. He turns suddenly, pushing me against the wall, slowly running his fingers down my back making me shiver then pressing his lips to mine gently, sliding his arms around my waist and pushing himself into me. My arms loop around his neck, fingers gliding through his soft slightly curly hair as he kisses me harder, our tongues battling for dominance him finally winning and I feel him smile as we kiss. His finger tug at the waist band of my jeans making me moan gently as his fingers glide around my waist

"GUYS FOR FUCKS SAKE" We hear a voice yell and spring apart to see Jazz and Charlie stood in the door way, Jazz giggling, Charlie looking mildly freaked out

"Oh Jesus, can we not get five minutes of privacy?" Dan grumbles

"Do you not know about the system?" Charlie asks

"What system?" I ask

"We each have a hat in our rooms by the door and if you're having urr intimate moments, you put the hat on the door and then no one will disturb you" Charlie explains

"Good idea" Dan replies thoughtfully "Anyway what did you want?"

"To say you're expected in drama!" Jazz explains, fiddling with her hair and I hear Dan sigh besides me

"Fine, come one Dan" I smile, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

* * *

**I know its short and I know its crap and I hate it its my least favorite chapter and urgh. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm just really out of inspiration at the moment plus I've just started college so I'm a bit busy -.-**

**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS! I'm so low on ideas so please, anything will be really appreciated! **

**Love you guys xxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guuuuuuys sorry this isn't an actual chapter but I need to ask ya'll something,**

**Would any of you be interested in me writing a gender bent Fantastic foursome story? Like as them as girls I mean? Idk just an idea, if any of you think it is a good one please comment or PM me about it with any ideas or suggestions and I will seriously consider writing one! **

**Thank you for the suggestions for the next chapter of this story, you guys like pain apprently :') That will be up asap!**

**Stay awesome guys!**

**Ellen xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alex**

"Carrie" I grin, pushing myself up on the wall next to her

"Hey" She smiles slightly

"What's wrong?" I ask, instantly sensing that there something up with her

"I just… You came back" She sighs

"What?" I say, hurt

"No no I don't mean it like that I mean I was just getting over you but now you're back and you look amazing and yeah" Carrie stammers making my heart hurt as she looks at me sadly "I really miss you Alex"

"I know love, I miss you too more than anything but at the moment, this just can't work right now" I reply sadly, putting an arm around her

"I'm just worried you're going to find someone better than me, prettier than me and famous and it kills me" She murmurs, resting her head on my shoulder as we watch Chris and Jazz chasing each other round the field "I'm happy for you, getting your career going and everything but I miss you"

"Oh god Carrie" I say, sadness overcoming me "I love you you know that don't you, but I need to do this"

"I know Alex I love you too but I miss you" She sobs, a tear falling down her face

"No, no don't cry Carrie" I mutter, my throat thick as my phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out, seeing that my car's here "I have to go"

"No Alex" Carrie cries, jumping off the wall and hugging me tightly. I nestle my face in her hair, breathing in the familiar scent, trying to savour it

"When you're out of here we can be together okay, I promise" I whisper, lifting up her face and kissing her gently then turning and walking away from her before I decide to stay for good.

* * *

**Chris**

I finally tackle Jazz to the ground, laughing as I do and grabbing my wallet back from here

"You're mean" I whisper to her

"No I'm not I'm… playful" She giggles, wriggling out from under me and getting up, adjusting her hair "Oh god what's wrong with Carrie?"

"Huh?" I say, getting up and seeing the girl sat against a wall crying and run after Jazz towards her

"Carrie what's wrong?" Jazz asks, sliding down beside her and putting an arm around her as I crouch down in front of them

"Alex… he left and he still loves me" She wails, burying her head in Jazz's shoulder

"Wait isn't the fact he still loves you a good thing?" I say quietly

"Yeah but I can't be with him and I'm worried he'll forget about me" She sighs, wiping the tears from her face

"Aww sweetheart of course he won't" Jazz replies, hugging her "I saw the way he looked at you, it was like the way Dan looks at Phil or vice versa, like there will never be anyone else that they could love as much as that person"

"Really?" Carrie sniffs

"Really" Jazz grins "Come on lets go get you sorted out, its pizza for tea" She adds, helping Carrie up and pulling her towards school.

* * *

**I KNOW ITS SHORT AND CRAP AND I GIVE YOU ALL PERMISSION TO HATE ME! I will make it up to you here have some free invisible brownie, I hope you enjoy c:**

**SO ON THE GENDERBENT STORY! I have written a little bit, possibly like an intro chapter BUT I don't want to put it up yet because I would like your opinion! Thank you lillyofyoutubeobsessions for your AMAZING suggestion and teamdauntlesstribute and the Guest people for the support! :D **

**I'm in two minds as to whether I should write it as Kickthestickz and Phan in their female versions OR to create some guy characters and see how they react to that because I've always fancied the idea of writing Dan and Chris flirting as a woman I don't know why :P Anyway THOUGHT PLEASE MY BUTTERFLYS :) **

**Next chapter will be up... somewhen ;) I will be using the suggestions you guys have made ^_^**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T A UPDATE BUUUUUUUUT**

**I have uploaded the first chapter of the Genderbent Fantastic Foursome story WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YAY! **

** s/9725574/1/ There is the link PLEASE go give it a read and leave any thoughts or suggestions about it!**

**You guys seemed to like the idea so it would mean alot if you would go have a look :)**

**Thank you lillyofyoutubeobsessions and TheAdelaide9 for the ideas, I have used both and kinda merged them together so I hope you like it!**

**I will update this soooooon but in the meantime you've got that to keep you going!**

**Love you guuuys 3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chris**

"ARISE CHILDREN OF THE NIGHT" Charlie shouts, jumping on my bed

"Urgh Charlie go away" I groan, pulling my covers over my head

"Now now Christopher there's no need for that" He chuckles, rolling of the bed as I peak out from under the covers and see Dan stood in his boxers in the bathroom

"Put some clothes on" I mumble as I walk into the bathroom to pee

"Hmm" He mumbles as he passes me, falling face first on to his bed and groaning.

"Whassup?" Charlie asks

"I'm worried about Phil" Dan replies

"Why? You too seem really happy"

"I don't know he just, he seems a bit nervous around me recently and I don't understand why! What on earth have I done to make him nervous!" Dan sighs as I stand in the bathroom door brushing my teeth and watching them

"Maybe he's I dunno just being a bit more careful I mean, your relationship does seem to be moving pretty fast" Charlie shrugs

"I guess but I haven't pressured him into doing anything, I not really sure how to do stuff like that I mean I…"

"DAN I am not having this talk with you right now" I say "But you shouldn't be worried mate and if you are hmmm I dunno why don't you ASK HIM?"

"Urgh I suppose" Dan sighs "What are we doing today anyways?"

"Drama aaaaaaaaall day" I moan, grabbing some random clothes

"Well its better than friggin study" Dan replies as he pulls on some jeans. We head down to breakfast and I'm flicking through my script as we reach the line

"I'm glad there's no singing" Dan says thoughtfully

"Nah I wish there was I like singing" I disagree

"Same, but I guess most people here took drama because they don't like singing" Charlie chuckles as he grabs some toast.

"Have you guys seen Peej?" Jazz asks as we join her and Phil at our table and she kisses my cheek

"No, why have you lost him?" Dan asks sarcastically

"Quit with the sarcasm Daniel, I'm worried he's getting attacked" Jazz mumbles

"He's not getting attacked" Jack says as he and Finn pass us "He's actually with Ashlyn in the art studios"

"I LOVE YOU JACK" Jazz yells as he walks on, turning back to wink at her "Thank fuck for that"

"See you didn't need to worry, he's finally found a girl" Phil grins

"Uhuh and your next Charlie" Dan smirks

"Daaaaan" Charlie sighs

"Well if you stopped being rude to me I might MIGHT tell you the name of a girl who I know likes you but you know your being a twat atm so yeah maybe not" Dan chuckles

"Wait she told you too?" Jazz asks

"Um if we're talking about the same person yeah" Dan says, leaning towards Jazz as she whispers in his ear "Yep" He grins

"Awwwww" Jazz squeals as the bell rings

"I hate you all" Charlie grumbles as we head to drama.

"OKAY" Mr Ashby yells "Mr Kendall and Miss Henderson I need you up here please"

"Oh no" Jazz mumbles making me chuckle

"You're not in trouble I just want you to perform the scene where you bump into each other in the corridor after falling out the night before" Mr Ashby smiles

"But Sir there are meant to be people walking around us" I frown

"I know Chris but I want you to do it alone first" Sir sighs "Now go"

"Oh I… I'm so sorry I oh" Jazz says, walking into me and blushing

"Um its fine" I mumble, bending down to help her with her books "Listen Sandy I"

"Danny just… Just leave it okay, I need space to think" Jazz sighs, looking down at the floor

"I just want to apologise" I say as she turns to walk away "Please Sandy" I add, grabbing her arm

"Danny, let go of me, not forever, but for now" She replies sadly, looking me in the eyes then pulling her arm free of my hand and disappearing of the stage, me looking forlornly after her.

"That was excellent" Mr Ashby exclaims, jumping up onto that stage and patting me on the back "Well done both of you! Now can I have Dan, Phil, PJ and Charlie up here, Jazz you can get down." I grin at Jazz as she hops of the stage her winking back and flip to the correct page in our scripts, skimming over my lines as we get into position

"Okay ready guys" Mr Ashby smiles. I look round at the others and notice that Phil is stood very close to the edge of the stage. It's not exactly close to the floor and I frown, wondering why he's stood there but am distracted by PJ as he begins to speak then next thing I know I hear a loud scream and see Phil tumbling of the edge of the stage.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER OOOF :P Actual chapter yaaaaaaay! :) Hope you guys liked it I will update with a massive chapter soon I hope... ;) Please review and stuff :) Love you guiseeeee **


End file.
